Opposites
by BlackLynx17
Summary: When someone tells you not to do something, why do you still do it? Don't you ever think of the consequences? The mistakes? You know it's wrong, so when four people are yelling at you to don't touch it, DON'T TOUCH IT! Gender bender. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Is it a crime to write other fanfictions about other couples? Honestly? I don't think it is. So sorry though that I have lost touch with my NaLu phase, I just find Wendy and Doranbolt so much more cuter and interesting now. Here's a fanfiction though that I started working on before the phase happened, the reason I'm posting it up now is because not everyone is satisfied with having NaLu as a side couple instead of a main one.**

**This story is called Opposites, and as you can guess, everyone's gender is the opposite. I'll write the names of each person down in the next chapter if you don't know who is who, though I doubt that. It's a cute little fanfic I wrote several chapters for, but lost touched and haven't written more since then. I'm restarting it up though so the updates will be fairly quick, probably a 15-20 chapter story. Not long, but very cute and filled with NaLu. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 1

**...**

* * *

_"No! Wait a minute Natsu, what are you doing?! Come back!"_

_"It looks so strange Lucy, I want a closer look."_

_"Natsu, we don't know what that does! Let alone what it is!"_

_"It's like right here though."_

_"God you're such an idiot, listen to what we're saying! Stay away from it!"_

_"Come on guys, you're overreacting. It looks harmless, all I want is to touch it."_

_"Natsu! NO!"_

* * *

Life... life.

"Hey Luffy."

Life was a headache. A real pain in the butt. Only in dreams could you forget about the harsh realities of life.

"Luffy? Luuu-feee? Luffy!"

Luffy groaned and swatted away the hand that was currently trying to shake him awake. Without so much as looking up to see who it was, he repositioned himself so that his arms could be used as a pillow for his head and tried to drift back to dreamland.

"You know it's bad for your back to sleep like that Luffy."

"I'd sleep on poisonous spikes if I was able to get a good night's rest." Luffy mumbled burying himself deeper into his arms.

"She came again last night didn't she?"

As if on cue, Luffy lifted his head straight up and glared at the wall. Luffy Heartfilia was just your regular sixteen year old teenage mage with girl problems, just like every other teenage boy in the world. Unlike every other teenage boy though, he was a bit more fit than others thanks to being a mage. It was nothing to brag about like some of the other people in his guild, there was muscles though. Bright blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, strands of blonde hair falling into his face as he rubbed the bridges between his eyes. His best friend sighed and shook his head, placing a light punch on his shoulder trying to lighten the mood.

"Now if a girl, excuse me, now if a HOT girl wanted to spend the night over, any normal man would be happy, thrilled in fact."

"Well excuse me for being unusual AND a gentlemen Levin, excuse me for not wanting to be a playboy and sleep with everything with a skirt." Luffy grumbled straightening out his back.

Levin wasn't kidding about sleeping on the table being bad for the back, Luffy felt like he had just slept on a hardwood floor. Even harder than his floors, then again he had a carpet beside his bed so it wasn't directly on the floor. Anyway, Luffy noted to self not to try and sleep on tables anymore. Levin rolled his eyes, running a hand through his spikey blue hair.

"I was just saying Luffy, just saying."

"Whatever, you wouldn't be 'just saying' if your stalker knew where you lived. By the way, where do you live? Maybe I could move there too and finally get a good night's rest." Luffy asked.

Levin chuckled and shook his head at him, punching his shoulder again. Luffy grinned lightly and shoved Levin back, inviting him to sit down instead of standing up like an idiot punching people.

"Luffy what the hell?! You look like hell and then some!"

Luffy and Levin looked up at the newcomer to their group. Edan came walking over, his bright red military haircut perfectly combed like always wearing his signature armor, making the most peculiar face at him. Luffy just groaned and slammed his head on the table while Levin nodded towards their old friend.

"Luffy here wasn't able to sleep again last night because of a little visit from a hot girl Edan." Levin filled the man in.

"Again? I swear Luffy, she was never like that until you joined the guild." Edan said sitting down at the table.

"Thanks Edan, but I don't see how that helps me with my problem now."

"Normally when a hot girl-"

"DON'T! Finish that sentence, just don't." Luffy said holding up a finger.

Levin and Edan started laughing while Luffy moaned and ran a hand down his face. He flicked some strands of his blond hair up and repositioned his headband, so no more strands would fall in his eyes anymore.

"The way I see it Luffy is that if you don't want to date the girl and if you're mad that she sneaks into your home, you must be gay." Edan said straight up.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Luffy yelled slamming his hands on the table.

The guild suddenly became quiet as all eyes went to the three males sitting down. Luffy laughed nervously and waved before leaning down in his seat, trying to become invisible.

"I'm not gay," he repeated in a softer voice.

"Then what is it? Why won't you go out with the girl then?" Edan asked.

"Better yet, why don't you just not let her in when she knocks on your door?" Levin asked.

"She breaks my door down." Luffy answered monotone.

"She stopped didn't she when you asked her to?"

"Well, yeah, but sometimes when I'm not home she still does it!"

"What about when you are home?" Edan asked.

Their eyes were glued on Luffy waiting to hear his answer. Luffy felt cornered like a rat, it wasn't like he was trying to hide anything though. It's just, the answer to the question they sought from him was... kind of embarrassing to say out loud. Luffy scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly under his breath. When he opened his mouth to speak though, a ball of flames came rushing through the guild's doors and tackled him off his seat. Luffy fell back and landed roughly on the floor, a bubbly salmon haired beauty sitting on top of him giggling like crazy. Luffy sighed while the girl smiled down at him and leaned towards him, nuzzling his neck with her nose as she took in his scent.

"Natsume, what have I told you about tackling me in the morning?" Luffy said pushing the girl back.

Natsume frowned from the lack of closeness and huffed, blowing her pink bangs up.

"It's your fault for leaving in the morning before I even woke up." She huffed crossing her arms under her chest.

Luffy's eyes trailed down the girl's body, her chest bound by bandages as she wore a open vest that only covered her back but not her front and a pair of white shorts with her mother's scarf wrapped loosely around her neck . Natsume smirked when she saw Luffy staring at her boobs and started giggling. Luffy woke up from his thoughts and frowned, a bright blush coming across his face. He leaned further up and lifted the girl off of him so he could stand.

"What about all the times when I don't leave? You still end up tackling me." Luffy said taking a huge step away from her.

"I can't help it, you scent puts me in a trance and I have to get a better smell."

Edan and Levin watched their game of cat and mouse with huge smiles on their faces. The two of them were obvious flirting, obviously, and judging by the smile on Natsume's face they knew she knew they were flirting. Everyone else in the guild knew they were as well, the only one who didn't know was Luffy himself. Sadly their little game was interrupted as Harmony came flying towards her partner, her dark green dress fluttering lightly before she landed on the table the group was hanging around.

"Natsume?" She yawned, turning to Edan when she was ignored. "Is Luffy still trying to avoid her?" She asked yawning again in her small paw.

"Not so much as avoid as more like... keep his space." Edan said.

"He doesn't want to take advantage of her, that's all." Levin said defending his friend.

"Well he's not really taking advantage Levin if she's willing." Edan argued.

"He haaaaaaates her." Harmony giggled scratching her ear.

Natsume blinked and turned back to look at her friends. Hate? As in, dislike strongly? Her eyes widened slightly as she turned back to Luffy, her eyes pleading. Luffy flinched lightly as he stared back at the girl. All of a sudden without warning, tears started prickling out of the dragon slayer's eyes.

"You hate me?" Natsume asked, her voice breaking.

Luffy's eyes widened and he immediately started shaking his head side to side.

"No! No, no, no! I don't hate you, I don't! I like you Natsume!" Luffy yelled out.

A smile instantly replaced Natsume's crying face as she leaped up and hugged on Luffy again, rubbing her face happily in his shirt. Luffy sighed, giving up, and placed a hand on the girl's bright salmon hair.

"See, this is why I can't say no." Luffy told his friends.

"I can see your point now, if a hot girl came to my door step crying to stay the night I don't think I could refuse either." Levin said.

"Thank you." Luffy sighed trying to get the girl off of him now.

"I still say the two of you are wussies." Edan said petting Harmony's head.

Her tailed curled up as she meowed in bliss.

"You're only saying that because you don't have a love interest." Luffy said finally pulling the girl off of her.

He looked down at Natsume and saw her smiling up at him, a fang sticking out. Luffy frowned upon seeing the girl's chest again and grabbed the two ends of her vest, putting them together and zipping it up.

"What have I told you about covering yourself?" Luffy mumbled.

"But Luffy! I'm hot when I wear it closed, that's why I keep it open!" Natsume cheered.

"For every male in sight to gawk and stare at your chest?" Luffy snapped.

Natsume smirked though, "aw Luffy. No worries, everyone knows I'm yours! My chest is only for you to look at!" She cheered, and as if to make her point, she grabbed Luffy's head and pulled him down towards her chest.

"You are totally right Luffy, I'd totally complain all the time if a hot girl who was interested in me shoved my face into her boobs. Totally complain." Edan said sarcastically.

Luffy wasn't able to hear him though due to the nosebleed he just had and the passing out. Natsume tucked her arms under his armpits and supported him against her. She giggled lightly and stroked his hair, leaning his nose in it to take a big whiff.

"Ah Luffy, you're so cute." She sighed.

"See that there Edan? If he was gay he wouldn't have passed out like that, or had the nosebleed." Levin said.

"True, true. He lasted longer this time though, did you get that Cale?! Macklind?! A full five seconds today!" Edan yelled out.

"Damn! I had my bet at three." Cale growled slamming his jug on the counter.

Macklind laughed and turned towards the chalkboard from behind the bar. He picked up some chalk and circled five seconds, looking under it he called out the winners.

"Alright! Winners for today are Gracy and Laurence, everyone else pay up!" Macklind announced.

Several groans were heard in the guild and only one cheer. Laurence came strutting up to the bar and leaned his shoulder down on the counter, holding out his hand.

"Better luck next time Cale, thanks Mack nii-chan." Laurence smirked as his older brother placed the money in his hands.

"You're cheating! I know you are, how else do you always win?!" Cale growled.

"It's called having a good hunch, but here's an idea for you Cale. Why don't you use your magic and foresee when Luffy's going to pass out?" Laurence laughed.

"My magic isn't suppose to be used that way." Cale growled but made a note in the back of his head to do that next time.

"Whatever, I'm the one with their wallet full but hey! Since I'm feeling generous, I'll buy you a round." Laurence smirked.

"I don't need your charity... a bottle Mack! Put it on kid brother's tab." Cale yelled.

"Is Gracy not here yet?" Macklind asked as he took money from the long line of friends gathering around him.

"If she was I'd think we'd hear her scream right... about... now." Cale said.

There was no scream though, Cale snapped his fingers as he shook his head.

"How about now?" Laurence suggested.

"AHHHH! GUYS! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY TOP?!" Grady screamed.

"OH COME ON!" Cale yelled.

"Fine, call it a very good hunch. Where's my pay big bro?" Laurence smirked.

"I'm serious everyone! I had it on when I came it!" Grady complained looked around her.

She wound her arms over her chest as she looked for her bikini top half naked around the guild. Natsume placed his passed out toy back in his seat taking one last whiff of him before walking over to her long time rival.

"I swear Gracy, you lose your top everyday. It's like you want people to notice your boobs, even though mine are bigger." Natsume snickered under her hand.

Gracy turned around and glared at Natsume, "What was that?! You must be living in denial because mine are DEFINITELY bigger!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Natsume glared.

"It wouldn't be challenge because you're not even a contest with those kid size boobs of yours!" Gracy argued.

Natsume growled, fire leaking out of her lips. Gracy looked just as deadly, mist coming from her mouth as she sighed out and held a hand out towards her. The two of them looked ready to rumble when all of a sudden, Gracy felt a sudden chill down her spine. Her eyes widened, knowing that could only mean one thing if she was getting chills.

"GRACY! I FOUND YOUR TOP! I FOUND IT!" Julius called running up to her.

Gracy completely forgot about Natsume and turned around, covering herself with both her arms and looked sideways trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, thanks." Gracy mumbled.

Julius stopped in front of her and smiled, holding out a bikini top. Gracy snatched it from him before walking towards a deserted room to place it back on.

"Oh! Did you see that everyone?! Gracy touched my hand!" Julius fawned.

He hugged himself and spun around, a grand huge smile on his lips.

"Oh she must like me, love me indeed. I bet she hasn't touch anyone else's hand other than my own, oh Gracy." He continued to fawn.

"She touched my hand when I gave her change back." Mackland announced.

"And mine when I passed her a drink." Cale added.

"Mine when we trained for a while." Laurence laughed counting his money.

As people continued to list on when Gracy had touched their hands, Julius got an annoyed look on his face and told everyone to shut up as he stomped off. Everyone smirked and laughed at the poor loved struck boy. Natsume blinked and scratched the top of her head wondering what was going on. She didn't think too much about it though before remembering her favorite toy. She walked back over to the table and sat next to Luffy, wrapping her arms around his unconscious-self and burrowing her nose in his neck.

"Done so soon?" Edan asked taking a bite out of his strawberry cake that he ordered when she was gone.

"Yeah... sidetracked... or something." Natsume sighed out blissfully.

Harmony looked up at her partner and giggled; she walked over to her and sat down on her lap.

"That can be considered sexual harassment Natsume." Harmony told her.

"But he smells so goooood." Natsume sighed pulling away.

She wiggled her nose and wrapped her arms around Harmony, stroking between her ears.

"She's right Natsume, I must ask you to please refrain from making our friend pass out." Levin spoke up.

Natsume sighed and shook her head, "I can't help it. I don't know why, I'm just drawn to him though. Igneelis never explained anything like this to me before so I don't know how to stop."

"You just answered the question Natsume, just stop." Edan said.

Natsume glared, "You think if it was that simple that I would have stopped already?"

Edan took a bite out of his strawberry, "Nope. You still probably would have."

"He smells so good though." Natsume pouted burying her face in Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy started to moan and groan. He shook his head side to side as he opened his eyes and blinked, wondering what had happened. When he looked down beside him and saw the little fireball clinging to his shoulder Luffy remembered then.

"I did it again didn't I?" Luffy asked Edan.

"Yup, you lasted a second longer than yesterday though. Who would have thought you were such a prune?" Edan chuckled.

"I'm not a prune, I just don't have much experience with women... none in fact." Luffy muttered.

"Don't fret Luffy, I don't have any experience with women either!" Natsume smiled at him.

Edan, Levin and Harmony started laughing while Luffy frowned. He gently pushed the girl off her shoulder, but otherwise just sat there next to his biggest fan. Luffy knew from experience that if he tried to sit somewhere else Natsume would follow so he sat there. Harmony decided to jump on Luffy's lap instead and wait for him to pet her. Natsume glared daggers at her partner until a certain dressed teammate of theirs appeared.

"Hey guys, I found the perfect mission for us." Gracy said slamming the paper on the table.

Everyone looked up at him and reached for the paper, Edan being the fastest though as he snatched it up. He read over the details and nodded in approval before handing it to Natsume and Luffy.

"Bodyguards wanted. Need protection from bandits and ruffians while delivering cargo to the next town over. I don't know about this one Gracy, it sounds-" Luffy didn't get to finish.

"Amazing! I can just see the bandits jumping us now! Ten, no twenty, no a hundred! Yeah and they have everyone tied up, leaving only me to save everyone and rescue my Luffy!" Natsume imagined.

Luffy sighed and held his head in his hands, this girl was getting out of his control more and more.

"Look at the reward Luffy." Gracy giggled.

Luffy took one peek before getting out of his seat.

"Well what are we all waiting for? Let's get going!" He cheered heading towards the exit.

Gracy and Edan started laughing while Natsume and Harmony followed after him like a lost puppy.

"I'll get Macklind to approve of this." Gracy said.

"And I need to get supplies." Edan said.

"Good luck on your mission guys." Levin smiled.

"Uh Levin, did you want to come with us?" Edan asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around and go on a mission with my team. Tell Luffy I said good luck though." Levin chuckled.

"Sure thing Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: CHARACTERS! LIST! This includes people who have been in the story and those who aren't yet in it, but will be. I'll only be posting these in this chapter, but if I add more characters I'll be sure to repost this.**

**Lucy - Luffy**

**Natsu - Natsume**

**Gray - Gracy**

**Erza - Edan**

**Levy - Levin**

**Droy - Dori**

**Jet - Jen**

**Gazille - Gelsey**

**Juvia - Julius**

**Wendy - Wendell**

**Cana - Cale**

**Happy - Harmony**

**Charlie - Charle**

**PantherLily - Primrose**

**Master Marvok - Master Madeline**

**Laxus - Larah**

**Freed - Faith**

**Evergreen - Elrick**

**Bickslow - Bailee**

**Mirajane - Macklind**

**Lisanna - Laurence**

**Elfman - Elflady (Only because saying like a lady sounds better and makes more sense than like a woman.)**

**And there you have it, quite a list. You never really notice it, but Fairy Tail has a lot of characters to it. Anyways, thanks for your positive reviews for this story. It's my NaLu comeback and I don't know quite how I feel compared to the Mendy's I've been writing. I think I lost my mojo, hopefully this will bring it back. Enjoy! And please, whatever you do, review.**

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 2

**...**

* * *

_"Mira! Do you have any good missions for us to go on? Everything on the board seems too easy!"_

_"What are you talking about Natsu? I can see a handful of missions we wouldn't be able to handle without the full Team Natsu!"_

_"Hmm, now that you mention it we just received a new mission this morning. Apparently it's so simple that the other guilds have been passing it up."_

_"Perfect, we'll take that one."_

_"Mirajane! I asked for a hard mission! Not an easy one!"_

_"But isn't that curious? This mission is all about finding a certain artifact in a distant land and returning it to the owner. If everyone is refusing the mission though, there must be something else to it right? Or else who would refuse easy money?"_

_"I like the way you think Mira! We'll take it!"_

_"Pst, Mira? You were only lying before right to make Natsu take this?"_

_"Hehehe, who knows Lucy? Good luck on your mission though! I'll be sure to send Erza and Gray after you two once they return, I'm sure you'll need their manpower as well."_

_"MIRAJANE!"_

_"What are you waiting for Lucy?! Let's go!"_

* * *

No amount of money was worth this. No amount. Luffy walked sluggishly, dragging his feet with his back hunched, glaring at the road that seemed to stretch on forever in front of him. Edan and Gracy were in the lead, covering the front of their client, while Luffy was (horribly) stuck in the back with her stalker and she clung to him like a koala might cling to its mother's back or how a person might cling for their dear life onto a ledge.

Luffy liked that second one better. Natsume being the person and Luffy being the ledge on a mountain... wait that wasn't right. Luffy wouldn't want Natsume to let go and fall to her death, she didn't hate the girl that much. As a matter of fact, he didn't hate the girl at all. Then why was he thinking of her like this? Luffy wondered looking down at Natsume. There he saw her rubbing her face in his arm and taking deep sniffs.

Oh, that was why.

Luffy sighed as he kept up his bad mood and traveled with the rest of his friends. It was surprisingly a quiet mission. With Natsume busy loving up on Luffy, Luffy wanting the girl to stop and Harmony resting easily on Luffy's head, Edan and Gracy just a had nice chat with their client and looked out for any suspicious characters on the road. For the first half of their journey things were going good for them. They were making extremely well progress for their random team and should make it to the village before the sun even sat. With such great progress, Edan declared a break time, or in his case, a cake time.

Luffy sighed out in relief, finding himself rather tired, and laid down on the ground. Finally Natsume left his side and left him alone as she dug out her lunch from her bag and started chowing down on it, sharing with her partner Harmony of course. Edan enjoyed his cake with a smile on his face while the client tried flirting with Gracy with no such luck. That girl was as cold as ice when it came to men she didn't like, and though she didn't mind the client, she didn't mind him enough to encourage his behavior.

Luffy opened his eyes briefly and pulled out his Celestial Spirit keys. He looked at each key, making sure he hadn't lost any of them, and realized how easy this job was actually. They had been traveling for a while now and there hasn't been a single ambush, they were almost at the village too! There was always a downside though. Luffy knew Natsume was going to be sad that she didn't get to fight any bandits and would most definitely demand to spend the night over to cheer her up.

Luffy didn't get why she was such a tomboy. So what is she was raised in the forest by a dragon teaching her the secret art of dragon slaying... alright Luffy could understand. It didn't mean she got why Natsume loved fighting and burning things though. Luffy thought that he should be acting more like her, fighting and eating crazy, while she should be acting more like him, calm and reserved. It was strange how their roles were reversed.

"Hey Luffy, I saved you some meat!" Natsume called.

Luffy moved his keys from view so he could see her and sure enough, Natsume was holding out a piece of meat with several bites taken out of it for him and smiling. He had to admit to himself, Natsume was beautiful. Those dark yet sparkling charcoal eyes, that imitating yet cheerful smirk, that wild and gorgeous salmon hair. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, she had a body also. She was kind, bright, funny, would do anything for her friends. She was someone Luffy respected and looked up to in some way, but Luffy couldn't just cross that line betw-

All of a sudden an arrow came flying out of nowhere and into Natsume's meat.

"What the?" Natsume asked pulling the arrow out.

She lit it on fire then rose to her feet, "now who the hell did this?!" She roared.

Luffy rose to his feet too and held out his keys, searching in the forest surrounding them for danger.

"Keep on your guards everyone, I think they might have us surrounded. Luffy and Natsume, stay behind to protect our client. Gracy and I will-" Before Edan could finish his sentence the bandits came jumping out of the trees and attacked them.

Their client screamed and hit under his cart full of merchandise while the Fairy Tail mages did their job to protect him. There was a total of ten of them, clearly they had underestimated the mages. Edan summoned out two of his swords and knocked out half of the group before Gracy couldn't even put her fist on her hand while Natsume had fire roared the other half before Luffy could summon out a celestial spirit.

The mages started laughing, wishing there was more of a challenge while Luffy looked over the bandits. They all laid sprawled out on the ground around them unconscious, but none of them had a bow. If that was the case then how had an arrow struck the piece of meat? Natsume turned around and faced Luffy, holding up the now charcoaled meat that he accidently burned when he was roaring out flames.

"It's still good, the arrow added flavor and the flames added color." Natsume laughed as she explained.

Luffy looked up at Natsume then saw a glint of light from the woods. His eyes widened and he acted purely on adrenaline and instincts, pushing the girl out of the way.

"Watch out!" Luffy yelled pushing Natsume aside.

She could only watch with wide eyes when she fell as several arrows seemed to come out of nowhere and strike her partner's back. Even when she landed, she laid there paralyzed as blood coughed out of Luffy's mouth and trailed down his lips. With hazy eyes Luffy looked over at Natsume and smiled, "you're not hurt, are you?"

Luffy only stayed conscious enough to see her nod once silently before he passed out on the ground. Edan and Gracy had already headed into the forest, catching the bandit and beating him badly, while Harmony flew up into the air to see if there was any more hidden enemies. Natsume started crawling up to Luffy and shook him lightly.

"Luffy? Luffy! Come on Luffy! You idiot, why'd you save me?!" Natsume screamed at him.

Luffy groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut. Natsume stopped and pulled her hands away, biting her lips to try and stop the tears from falling. Her heart was in an utter race at the moment, her body stricken with fear that her best friend might be dead. Finally though, Luffy opened his eyes slightly and smiled weakly at the girl.

"Of course I would, you're," he let out a deep sigh, "you're my friend. Ugh, besides. I couldn't let a pretty girl like you get hurt." Luffy chuckled out.

Natsume knew it sounded forced though, and the minute everyone came back she yelled out.

"Come on! We have to get him to a doctor or something! We have to hurry!"

"Let's just pull the arrows out." Gracy suggested.

"No, if we do that then he'll start bleeding out and we won't be able to stop it. Those arrows are the only things that are keeping his wound close, we'll have to bring him to the village. Quick, put him on the wagon!" Edan ordered.

"Nuh huh, no way! I'm not letting him bleed all over my merchandise! If you do that then you're not getting paid!" Their client argued.

"I could care less about your money! Matter of fact, why don't you go shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Natsume roared breathing fire out.

The client cringed away while Gracy helped Natsume gently lift Luffy up and place him on the cart. Edan started pulling the wagon forward while Natsume helped push from the back, Gracy making sure Luffy wouldn't fall off while the client tried his best to keep up with them.

"It's alright Natsume, he's going to be just fine." Harmony told her partner.

Natsume bit her lip harder as she pushed, "he better be."

* * *

Levin only smiled and waved as he watched his friends leave him. Once they were out of sight he sighed out loud and dropped his hands, rolling his neck around he wondered if it would be a good idea to find those teammates of his? Lately Jen and Dori have been making their intentions pretty clear to the man, especially whenever she was around. At first Levin was grateful, thinking that his teammates knew he was uncomfortable around the girl and tried their best to get her away, but now... Levin started thinking that they were just jealous. Jealous of what Levin had no idea.

He didn't treat her any differently than he treated his teammates. To tell the truth he didn't feel anything special towards them other than love of a teammate. He cared for them and watched their backs, they did the same in return. It was a simply beautiful relationship that the guild had... so why had they broken that simplicity? Levin didn't believe in dating teammates, he kept telling them that every time Jen or Dori would ask him out, but the truth of the matter was... Levin blinked. He leaned up in his seat and blinked again, wracking his brain for the answer.

Levin didn't know what the truth of the matter was. Matter of fact, Levin believed the only reason why he thought up of that rule was so that he wouldn't hurt Jen's or Dori's feelings. Isn't that the same as lying to them though? He's still hurting them, just not as honestly. That still didn't give Levin the truth of the matter, what was wrong with him? What was he thinking of at the moment?

"Levin! Hey Levin!"

Levin turned when he heard his name and spotted his teammates running towards him. He tried to ignore how their boobs would jiggle with every step and focused on their faces. Levin liked to believe he was a gentlemen and staring at a girl's rack, especially a teammate's rack, was not what a gentlemen would do. He liked to believe he was only a secret pervert, if not a pervert at all.

"Hey Levin!" Dori smiled leaning over towards him.

She flicked his forehead to make sure he was paying attention before leaning back up, giggling.

"We found a mission for our team, you ready to go?" Jen asked blinking down at him.

Sure Dori and Jen were beautiful, Levin thought. Any guy would be lucky to have them, lucky to even be their friend and yet... Levin felt nothing from the two. He looked up and saw them both smiling down at him brightly, lovely, cutely. Levin couldn't help but smile back and chuckle a little under his breath.

"Good work you two, let's go Team Shadowgear!" He cheered lifting his fist up.

"Team ShadowGear!" The other two recited doing the same.

Regardless of their feelings, underneath it all they were all best friends. They went together so well, a perfect team one might think. They might have even been a top team if the two girls would stop fighting over Levin, what could he do though?

"Go get it approved by Macklind and I'll meet you two in the front, 'kay?" Levin asked.

The two girls nodded at him before scurrying off towards the bar. Levin chuckled again at his teammates and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting shaggy, maybe it was time to go get it cut again. Levin yawned loudly as he picked up his book from the table and made his way over to the entrance, putting the book in his bag, then paused a few feet away from the doors.

She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at him with her cold eyes. Levin felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared back and gulped. She was wearing what she always wore, her signature black dress with a spikey metal belt around the stomach, black tights and boots with bracelets on her upper part of her arms and bandages around her hands... wait, the bandages were knew. She only wore them when she returned from training, so that's why he hasn't seen her for the past week.

There was a stare off between the two of them and Levin took the time to notice that her little kitty wasn't with her. Wondering where she could be, Levin realized that the two of them were just standing in the middle of the entrance probably blocking everyone who was trying to leave. Levin knew this routine, no matter how far he ran, she would always run faster, no matter where he hid, she would always find him. Levin was finally smart enough to figure out that giving up would be the easiest thing in his life. So that's what he did, he gave up.

"Go ahead." Levin sighed with his head down.

He didn't see how the girl smirked and jumped on him, but he did feel it when they landed with her on top. Levin blinked his eyes open and heard the girl sniffing at his neck. Once she pulled back after having her full, Levin leaned up so that they would both be sitting up. Gelsey sat on the floor between his legs, her own legs wrapped around his waist, and pondered.

"Hmm, why do I always feel strange around you?" She asked.

Levin blushed from the position that they were in, "w-who knows? Get off me please." He also stuttered.

Gesley smirked at him before lifting herself to her feet. She continued smirking down at Levin as he dusted his shoulders off before getting up himself.

"You are slowly submitting to me and soon you'll be all mine." Gesley giggled, which sounded like an evil high-pitched chuckle to other people.

"No, I'm slowly realizing that I can't out-anything you so it's best to let you do whatever you want until your satisfied so I can go." Levin told her.

He didn't like the sparkle that seemed to shine in her eyes as her smirk turned into a soft smile. Slowly, Gesley took another step towards Levin and before he knew it, she had reached for his hair and pulled his head down so he'd be right in front of her face. He could feel her breath on his skin, making his blush worsen and his words choke up.

"Oh really now? Best to let me do whatever I want until I'm satisfied? I'll let you on a little secret Levin since you've obviously been helping me by letting me do whatever I want." Gesley said sweetly.

Levin knew better though, she heard the sarcasm in the girl's voice as she spoke the words slowly to him.

"I'm never satisfied and if you say that invitation to me again, I just might take you up on your offer and steal you away from what you call your 'team'." Gesly whispered then let him go.

Levin flinched back and pulled at his collar, trying to cool off while Gesley just smiled seductively at him.

"You have one thing right though Levi, you can never run away from me. As long as I keep having this feeling whenever I'm around you, I'll never let you escape so it's best that you get used to me before smelling isn't enough anymore." She told him.

Levin scowled making Gesley giggle once more.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Silly Levin, you ask me that question every time even though you and I both already know the answer. I, don't, know." Gesley said before walking passed him.

"Things would be so much easier though if you finally ditched those teammates of yours though and joined me. This urges to smell you while training is really a distraction."

"Don't. Don't talk about my teammates Gesley, that's going over the edge." Levin said.

Gesley looked over her shoulder and pouted, "it's the truth though. I really did miss you."

Levin was confused for a second, finding himself getting drawn in by her cute pout before seeing her teammates making their way over to him. He shook his head, remembering who he was, before continuing.

"Don't talk about my teammates or else I'm not going to let you do whatev-" Levin paused when she remembered Gesley's words, "sniff my scent again." He finished.

Gesley never did what Levin wanted him to do though, ever. Instead of listening, amusement lit up in her eyes as she giggled.

"You say it like you have a choice, it's so cute when you try to act strong." Gesley teased.

Levin gritted his teeth while his teammates walked closer. They finally spotted Gesley and went rushing towards Levin to protect him from her. Jen and Dori stood in front of Levin as guards, blocking him from Gesley.

"What did you do to Levin?" Jen demanded.

Gesley shrugged, "nothing she didn't invite me to."

"Guys." Levin whispered to them.

"That's a lie! Levin would never invite you to anything, if you haven't noticed yet she doesn't even like you!"

Gesley's pierced eyebrows raised as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Really? Is that true Levin, do you not like me?" She asked.

"Of course she doesn't!" Dori yelled.

"Excuse me, was I talking to the anorexic brunette? No, I was talking to Levin." Gesley snapped.

Jen and Dori bit their tongues as they waited for Levin's awaited answer. All the three girl's attention turned to him and never faltered from him. Levin frowned and grabbed his two teammates hands, ignoring how they gasped, and started dragging them away.

"Of course I like you, we're all apart of the same guild hence forth the same family. Let's get going on our mission girls." Levin said.

"Yes sir." Dori said.

"I'll follow you anywhere Levin." Jen smiled.

Gesley watched them leave with a cruel smile on her face. Should she? No, maybe though. Well... he did let her pounce on him as soon as she entered without a chase, but then he did tempt her to do something more and what's worse she let those two airheads sprout nonsense drabble at her. By the time Gesley stopped thinking there was a clear frown on her face.

"Everything alright?" Primrose asking flying back after she bought kiwi juice from Macklind.

"I'm thinking I should let him go." Gesley told her.

"Hmm," Primrose responded taking a sip from his juice.

"But then again, I don't think I've had my fill of him yet. And I do absolutely love pissing off those two teammates of his." Gesley said making up her mind.

"Sometimes, I wonder if your really like him or not." Primrose said flying to her partner's shoulder.

"Well like he said, we're all apart of the same guild hence forth the same family so of course I like him." Gesley chuckled before running to catch up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: This story is really good, or at least I believe I wrote a really good plot for it. It could have been deeper, more serious, that's just not my type of writing story though. Besides this was supposed to be a fun little side project, so seriousness aside I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 3

**...**

* * *

_"Hey Lucy, what are we even looking for again?"_

_"I don't know, it doesn't say on the poster. The person just requested the object that's hidden in the final chamber of the forbidden chambers."_

_"Forbidden chambers, huh? They could have at least made up a better name for it."_

_"I think the names suits the purpose well enough though, that they're forbidden. I'm having second thoughts about this mission now Natsu."_

_"But look at the reward Lucy! Don't you have to pay rent soon?"_

_"... stupid rent." Lucy mumbled to herself._

_"No need to be scared though Lucy, I'll protect you with my awesome flames! No bad guy will stand a single chance against us!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, flame don't won't you? We won't be reaching the chambers for another two days since someone here is afraid of carriages."_

_"I AM NOT AFRAID! I JUST DON'T LIKE THEM!"_

_"Hehehehe."_

* * *

Now Luffy Heartfilia wasn't a wimp. Luffy Heartfilia was a man, a smart man, a strong man. Sure he couldn't be compared to Edan's strength, but could be at odds with Levin's smarts; he was still a smart, strong man. No smart, strong man though could resist cursing out in frustration at this kind of pain. No man, and if Edan says he could then Luffy would want proof by shooting four arrows in his back and having a doctor yank them out.

Luffy laid shirtless on an examination table, a doctor tugging at the arrows stuck in his back as he tried to pull them out. The doctor, a Dr. Wells or Dr. I'm-Going-To-Yank-The-Shit-Out-Of-This-Because-I'm-Not-A-Real-Doctor-And-I-Have-No-Idea-What-I'm-Doing, was courteous enough to give him something to bite on to muffle the yells as he pulled. When the first arrow was out, Luffy saw lights out the corner of his eyes. When the second arrow came out, Luffy spat the stick out of his mouth and grunted out in pain. The third arrow wasn't as painful, but when that last and finally arrow came out, Luffy felt himself about to pass out again as he started seeing black.

"There, they're all out. Now all I have to do is disinfect and wrapped the wounds up and you're good to go." Dr. Wells said patting his back.

"OW! YOU JUST PULLED FOUR ARROWS OUT OF THERE YOU DIPSHIT!" Luffy yelled.

"Oops, sorry." Dr. Wells chucked as he started getting the disinfectant.

The rest of Team Natsume sat in the waiting room, waiting for the results of their teammates recovery. Edan and Gracy were the least worried, Edan bouncing his leg up and down while Gracy bit her fingernails, but Natsume. She was in the worst condition. Her legs were up on the seat pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them as she bit her lips to try and stop the tears. Edan and Gracy both sat between her, both having a comforting hand on her back.

"It wasn't your fault Natsume, Luffy is smart. He knew what he was getting himself when he pushed you out of the way." Edan said rubbing her back.

_"OUCH! WARN ME FIRST NEXT TIME BEFORE SPRAYING THAT SHIT ON ME!"_

Natsume flinched and curled deeper into her little ball.

"Edan's right, Luffy didn't save you just so you'd cry about him getting hur-"

"I'm not crying!" Natsume roared, but her watery eyes said otherwise.

"What are you then?" Gracy asked unfazed.

"I'm mad! Mad that I couldn't protect myself and had to get my best friend hurt and mad that he would even do that for me! I know he hates me, I know I'm always bothering him and making him mad, but I can't help it, I can't. But why in hell would he save me like that if he hated me? I just don't understand!" Natsume cried out in frustration.

Harmony watched her partner from the table before turning away to check if Luffy was alright. She never really liked seeing her cry, it just didn't suit her partner. Gracy and Edan both shared a look before turning their attention back to the girl.

"Natsume, maybe the reason he saved you was because he doesn't hate you. Maybe he likes you." Gracy said.

"I hear what he talks about with Edan and Levin, I'm not deaf." Natsume spat out.

"Natsume, you idiot!" Edan yelled slamming his fist on top of her head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL EDAN?!" Natsume screamed.

"Here we are trying to comfort you and you're not making it easy so enough of this pity party! And if you were smart enough to listen to our conversations, you'd know that never once did Luffy ever say he hated you! I don't know if he likes you, but I know he doesn't hate you. If he did then he wouldn't even be in the same team as you, you should know this." Edan yelled at her.

Natsume frowned and glared at the boy before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the wall. Gracy sighed and shook her head, picking up a random magazine next to her while Edan leaned back in his seat. At this time Harmony had just walked inside of the doctor's office and saw Luffy sitting on the edge of the table with Dr. Wells wrapping something around his chest.

"Luffy?" Harmony meowed flying beside him.

"Hey Harmony, how's everyone holding up?" He asked.

"Natsume's blaming herself, Edan and Gracy are trying to help her. What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be done as soon as Dr. Wells finishes wrapping me up, though I'll never be coming to this hospital again. I thought I heard Edan's voice, hope he knocked some sense into that girl." Luffy told the cat.

Harmony continued to circle around Luffy until Dr. Wells did the last wrap and taped it there.

"All done, all you need to do now is rest up and give them time to heal and you'll be as good as new." Dr. Well said.

"Will do, thanks for your help. Let's get the hell out of here Harmony." Luffy said pulling his shirt back on.

It stung a little when he stood and walked around, but it was bearable. Luffy walked out of the office and down the hall towards the waiting room where she saw two of her teammates glaring at nothing and one of them reading a magazine. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I'll all done." Luffy called out.

All heads snapped up, Edan and Gracy rushed to his side while Natsume stayed in the back.

"You okay?" Edan asked.

"Yeah, after he pulled the arrows out everything was alright. Just never take me here again, seriously. I rather bleed it out." Luffy said.

Gracy giggled and patted his shoulder, making sure to avoid the back area. "That's good to hear."

"What happened after I was injured? Were we able to complete the mission?" Luffy asked.

Edan and Gracy frowned.

"No, sadly that bitch of a client didn't want us to carry you to town on his wagon. Said if we got blood on his merchandise that he won't pay us." Edan growled.

"What?! Aw, everyone! I'm so sorry, damn and I needed that went money. All that work for nothing, gosh I'm sorry everyone."

"Why are you apologizing?! It was my fault you got hurt!" Natsume yelled.

Luffy looked over to her; she had been crying, that was obvious, and judging on her lips swelling she had been biting on them. Luffy walked over to her, Natsume shirking back with every step he got closer, and with a bright red face, pulled the girl into a hug.

"Shut up, I'm to blame because I wasn't strong enough to push both of us out the way." He told her.

Natsume's hands clenched on Luffy's shirt as she shook her head.

"That isn't true, I'm the one who wasn't strong enough."

"Trust me Natsume, you're plenty strong enough. You're just not aware enough to grasp situations at hands."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Natsume mumbled.

Luffy chuckled, "did it work?"

Natsume pulled back with a very small smile on her face, "kind of. You know would make feel better though?" She asked.

Luffy glared and pushed the girl away, heading towards the hospital exit.

"We're all good now, let's go home." He called.

"Luffy! It wasn't going to be that!" Natsume yelled following her out.

Luffy paused, "what was it going to be then?"

Natsume paused, "... stay with me every night and comfort me."

"Let's head home everyone!" Luffy said again.

"Luffy! I was kidding, kidding I tell yah!"

Gracy and Edan watched from the back.

"Do you think they really like each other?" Grady asks.

"I believe Natsume holds some sort of feelings for him, Lucy though I don't know." Edan shook his head.

"Same, he seems like he does at one moment but the next he's... who's Lucy?" Gracy asked.

Edan blinked at him, "who?"

"Lucy."

Edan blinked again, "I don't know a Lucy."

"But you just- never mind, let's hurry up and catch up with them." Gracy said walking away.

Edan blinked again but followed after.

* * *

"LEVIN, WHY IS SHE FOLLOWING US?!" Jen screamed.

"Don't flatter yourself toots, I just happen to be walking this way." Gesley said cooly.

"No you are not! TEAM SHADOWGEAR is going out on a mission, and if you aren't apart of TEAM SHADOWGEAR, then you cannot go." Dori said waving a finger in her face.

Gesley just brushed back her and repeated, "just happen to be walking this way."

Levin walked behind the three girls, holding Primrose in his hands, sighing as he wished the three of them would stop arguing. All he wanted was to have a normal day, go on a nice mission, complete the nice mission, collected the reward and then go home. He didn't want to deal with drama, he didn't want to deal with his teammates arguing with each other. Matter of fact, Levin didn't want to deal with anything right now. He just petted Primrose on top of her head and sighed again.

"Maybe you should do something Levin? I'm pretty sure Gesley isn't going to let them continue talking in a couple of minutes. She has a short temper." Primrose said.

"I'm thinking." Was all Levin replied back.

But the truth of the matter was he was thinking of an escape plan from the three of them.

"STOP FOLLOWING US!" Jen screamed again.

"Yet again bimbo, I'm-"

"STOP WALKING IN OUR GENERAL DIRECTION THEN!" Dori interrupted.

Gesley snorted, "I can do whatever I want to... unless, are you going to stop me?" She chuckled darkly showing her fangs.

Jen and Dori shivered before looking up at their leader. They ran behind him and each grabbed an arm, pressing up against him. Levin turned back and stuttered as he tried to form a sentence.

"Levin, Gesley's being mean to us." Jen whined bouncing up and down.

"She's right, make him go away so we can enjoy our mission." Dori cried.

Levin stared at his two teammates and sighed before looking up at Gesley. If looks could kill Jen and Dori would have been dead, no, if looks could kill Jen and Dori would have died a long time ago the second Gesley ever looked at them.

"Gesley." Levin called.

"What?!" She growled.

"They have a point, we didn't ask you or you didn't ask us to go on a mission wit-"

Levin was interrupted when Gesley let out a crackle of a laughter. She pushed the bangs out of her face and wound an arm around her stomach. When the laughter died down she looked up at Levin with such cold eyes... Levin actually felt bad for something.

"So that's your game huh? I bet you love having us fight over you." Gesley stated.

"No Gesley, that's no-"

"Making fools of ourselves, well I know the two of them are. You just love the attention right?"

"Gesley I-"

"Well I'm not going to stick around for this bullshit! Fuck you Levin, let's go Primrose." Gesley said running into Levin's shoulder as she walked pasted him.

Primrose jumped down from Levin's arm and went to catch up with her partner.

"And you don't have to worry about me EVER going on another mission with you losers, I'm better of on my own so feel free to flirt all you want with those bimbos!" Gesley called after her.

Levin watched as she walked off into the distance, feeling something unnatural inside of him.

"God, can you believe that girl?" Jen asked.

"She's always been mean, but to hurt our Levin? Are you okay?" Dori asked.

Levin blinked, but said nothing.

"Well at least she's gone now." Jen said.

"And thank God for that, I mean who does she think she is attacking our Levin and forcing herself into missions with us."

"Girls enough!" Levin yelled.

Jen and Dori stopped talking and looked at him.

"Why can't we all just ever get along?! Every day it's the same thing, why do you three fight all the time?!" Levin asked.

Jen and Dori shared a look.

"It's because we love you Levin." Jen smiled.

"That's right, we love you." Dori agreed.

Levin had no time to blush though, he was supposed to be furious that they just treated a teammate like that.

"Well if that's the truth then how come you two get along so well?" Levin asked.

"Because, we were friends long before we fell in love with you Levin." Jen answered.

"Yup, and we both agreed to support each other and accept whichever decision you make. She's not apart of our agreement though. She just came out of nowhere and tried to steal you away from us!" Dori complained.

"Yeah, so we have the right to be mad at her. You're ours Levin."

"I'm not anyone's!" Levin yelled.

Jen and Dori flinched back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not anyone's girls, I'm everyone's friends. I'm just as much as Gesley's teammate as I am yours and teammates don't treat each other like this. It's not right girls." Levin said.

Jen and Dori both looked down. Levin rolled his eyes and turned around, running towards the direction Gesley walked away from.

"LEVIN?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Dori yelled.

"To apologize!"

"BUT ABOUT OUR MISSION?!"

Levin didn't know why, but he sort of smiled when he said, "screw the mission! Family is more important!"

It didn't take long to find Gesley, her stomping her boots down so hard into the ground that it made footprints made her a pretty slow walker. When Levin saw her signature spikey black hair and small cat she called out to him.

"Gesley! Wait up! Gesley!"

Gesley turned around upon hearing her name, when she saw who was calling her though she turned back around and glared at the ground.

"What do you want Levin?" She growled.

Levin finally caught up with her, out of breath he might add. Really out of breath. Levin had to put his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath. Gesley stood where she was, still glaring at the ground.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hold on, just give me a second." Levin coughed out.

Who knew he was this out of shape? That wasn't even a mile run, what was wrong with him? Levin thought.

"Listen, I don't have all day! Say what you want or else-..." Gesley turned around and stared at Levin.

His whole face was red and he was panting roughly. Gesley thought... he looked kind of cute in a pathetic out of shape way and giggled.

"I'm sorry, I'm better. Alright, whoo." He sighed standing up straight.

Gesley rolled her eyes, idiot she thought.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Gesley wait up." He said.

"I'm standing right in front of you dummy." Gesley said.

Levin blushed, "oh... right. Haha," he laughed nervously.

Again, Gesley giggled and smiled softly at the man. What was wrong with him? She wondered. What was wrong with her? She wondered even more to fall for such a pathetic man as Levin was. He could barely run five steps without getting tired for Christ's sake!

"About the girls, I'm real sorry. It's just, I don't try, I mean I don't mean to make you fight! I mean, ugh this is so hard. I don't do it on purpose okay?! I don't! I can't even see why the three of you even like me in the first place! I'm nothing special like Edan or someone handsome like Luffy! I'm just me, alright?! Plain old bookworm Levin, so I don't see why the three of you fight all the time. I don't do it on purpose... I don't." Levin said/argued/whispered.

Gesley lowered her eyes at him. She started bouncing her foot up and down before growling and turning her back on him. She ran her hands through her hair several times.

"You idiot! I didn't mean any of that stuff! I can't believe you believed me!" She yelled.

Levin looked up at her backwards figure, if he could see the front of her though he would have seen her face completely red. Primrose could see it though and smirked playfully.

"It's true though, I mean I don't love it but you three are always fighting and it's because of me."

Gesley growled and turned around, pointing a finger at Levin.

"No mister self-centered! We don't fight because of you, we fight because we're girls and that's what girls do! They fight!" Gesley yelled.

"Really?" Levin asked, highly doubting it.

"Really! You don't know that though because you aren't a girl! If you would stop thinking that everything is about you though, maybe you would have realized that!" She yelled.

"I think everything's about me?" Levin asked.

DAMMIT! Gesley screamed in her head. What was wrong with her?! Here he was trying to make up and all she was doing was making things worse! Why couldn't she say the right thing for once?

"No!"

"But you just said-"

"Never mind what I just said! Nothing's wrong with you Levin, you're perfect! It's everyone else who has a problem!" Gesley told him.

Levin blinked. He started at Gesley deeply, observing everything about her before looking up at the sky and rubbing the back of his neck. There was a faint blush across his cheeks and he coughed uncomfortably.

"You think, um, I'm perfect?" He asked.

Gesley wanted to kill someone. No, that won't do, she's turned good. Gesley wanted to destroy a village, still bad. How about a mountain? Yeah, Gesley wanted to destroy a mountain. A huge one. A really, really, really big one with preferably snow on the top so it'll snow down while she destroys the thing. Levin coughed under his breath again breaking Gesley out of her evil thoughts.

"I'm sorry, that... was a really mean thing to say to you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Levin said.

"Levin, you apologize like a teenage girl." Gesley told him.

"Hey!"

"Whatever though, I was never really mad at you in the first place. It's those bim-" Gesley let the sentence drop when she saw Levin's glare.

"You can say whatever you want to me Gesley, just please don't talk mess about my teammates understood?" Levin asked.

Gesley crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I said, is that understood?" He repeated.

"Whatever."

Levin chuckled, "good. Well come on then."

Gesley forgot her pout and blinked, "excuse me?"

"You didn't think that I'd sent you home after we finally made up now did we?" Levin asked behind his shoulder.

Gesley blushed lightly and growled, slowly she dragged her feet and started catching up to him. The two of them walked down the road together, Primrose following quietly behind them with her playful smirk still in place. Her partner was so funny sometimes.

"Um, Levin. Remember before when I said, um, fuck you? Well... I didn't mean you in particular."

"Gesley, you called my name before you said it."

"Well I didn't mean you! I meant your teammates."

"Gesley!"

"Alright, I didn't mean it period. I didn't, I-"

"It's alright Gesley, I forgive you."

Gesley blinked, she felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I keep wondering how you're so good about that." She mumbled.

"What was that Gesley?"

"Nothing. Oh look, there's bi-... your teammates." Gesley said.

Levin looked up and true enough he saw Dori and Jen just standing in the middle of the road. They both looked up at him and pouted, stomping towards them. Jen and Dori both glared at Gesley before they looked at each other and softened their gazes.

"We're sorry." Jen and Dori said looking at Gesley.

Gesley only blinked while Levin had a small smirk on his face. When she didn't say anything in return Levin nudged her with his shoulder.

"What?" Gesley whispered at her.

Levin motioned to her friends.

"Right, yeah," Gesley said then smirked, "but you two did notice how Levin just ran straight after me right?"

Jen and Dori turned red.

"THAT'S BECAUSE LEVIN IS NICE!" Jen screamed.

"YEAH! HE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME FOR ALL OF US!" Dori added.

Gesley giggled and the three girls took the lead again, arguing with each other but Levin noticed it wasn't as... meaningful as before. It was actually more playful. Levin shook his head lightly, girls. He understood a lot of things but one thing he would probably never understand is girls.

"What the hell are you waiting for Levy?! Get a move on!" Gesley yelled.

Jen and Dori blinked.

"What you call her?" Jen asked.

Gesley scowled, "his name? Duh?"

"No, you said Levy." Dori asked.

Gesley blushed, "no I didn't! I knew what I said!"

"Girls, girls, it's alright. Levi is my nickname remember?" Levin said walking up to them.

"He said it like Le-... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GESLEY?!" Dori screamed when she saw Levin and Gesley walking away.

"Hurray up girls." Levin called behind her.

"Yeah girls." Gesley teased.

Jen and Dori pouted before catching up with their teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 4

**...**

* * *

_"Hey Natsu, do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what exactly Lucy? Because I'm hearing a lot of things right now, like animals and drops of water into a puddle and cracking and-"_

_"No you idiot! I mean, like footsteps?"_

_"... no I don't."_

_"Shh, really listen."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Lucy, I think you're simply imagining thi-"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Lucy?! Where are you running?! Lucy!"_

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON HER YOU IDIOT!"_

_"OW! Erza I was simply trying to play a joke!"_

_"Gray, Erza, so you finally caught up. We could have handled this mission by ourselves you know."_

_"Yeah right flames for brains."_

_"Shut up popsicle man."_

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED YET WE JUST LOST ONE OF OUR TEAMMATES IN THIS CAVE!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Luuuu-cy? Luuu-cy?"_

_"I should kill you both, I'll wait though until we can find our teammate. Seems Happy and I are the only ones who care, let's go Happy."_

_"Aye, sir!"_

* * *

"How many times must I tell you guys, thanks for your concerns but I'm well enough to make the trip back." Luffy argued.

"Luffy I'm just saying, maybe you should take it easy?" Gracy asked.

"Stop babying the man, if Luffy says he's fine enough to make it then let him go. Come on, let's hurry before we have to make Luffy spend a night in the woods." Edan said grabbing his things.

"See, Edan understands. Now let's go guys." Luffy said taking a step forward.

Nastume cut him off though and stood right in front of him, a pout clearly shown on her face along with a scowl.

"Natsum-"

"I'll let you go, only if I can carry you all the way there." She said.

While Edan and Grady started snorting in the back Luffy's face dropped.

"Natsume, I am twice your size."

"You said it before though, I'm stronger. You know I can do it." She argued.

"It's a matter of pride Natsume, I'm fine. I can carry myself thank you." Luffy said walking around her.

"Luffy! I'm only trying to make things easier for you! Maybe Harmony could fly you the way back!" Natsume followed after.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If you really want to help me then stop arguing and get your butts in gear." Luffy said.

The team couldn't argue after that so they all followed after Luffy, each of them keeping their eyes open wide for any sense of danger for their partner.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Team Natsume returned home to Magnolia. Each of them went their separate ways after that, waving goodbye's and goodnights. Edan decided to be a gentlemen and walk Gracy and Natsume home while Luffy went his own way. Gracy was kind of enough to accept, but Natsume. She had other plans. She politely declined then went running after Luffy. Edan and Gracy both shared a look before shrugging.

"Come on Natsume, I knew you wouldn't have gone with Edan. I'll walk you and Harmony home." Luffy yawned stretching his back.

He flinched and curled back into a hump.

"No need, I'm heading the same place where you are." Natsume smiled.

Luffy stared at him, "no you're not. At least not tonight, I'm injured remember?"

"Of course I remember! And what if you need something in the middle of the night and can't get it yourself? I'll be there to help you." Natsume smiled.

Luffy looked up at the night sky and gazed at the stars sparkling above them.

"Nice night, isn't it?" He asked.

Natsume looked up also and sighed peacefully, "yeah. It really is."

Luffy started making his way back home while Natsume was still distracted by the stars. He was about to make a turn around the corner when he noticed the girl wasn't behind him. Looking back he saw her standing in the same place she was before. Luffy stared at her, observed her, thought about her before calling out her name.

"Natsume, you coming or what?" He asked ruffling his hair.

Natsume looked down and smiled, she nodded before running to catch up with him. Luffy opened the door to his apartment but didn't bother to turn on the lights. He just kicked off his shoes, took the bandana off of his head, placed his Celestial Spirit Keys on the table before collapsing on his bed.

"Are all guys room as messy as mine?" Natsume asked walking around the scattered books and garments on the floor. Harmony had flown off to find a nice pile of clothes to sleep on.

"I keep meaning to clean up, I'm sure I'll get to it one day." Luffy mumbled turning his head.

He leaned up and tried to take off his shirt, but hissed in pain after lifting it up half way. Natsume was instantly at his side, her hands over his.

"Let me." She said.

Luffy blinked. Let her, a girl, undress him, a guy.

"I got it." Luffy said taking it off, but failing again.

"I told you to let me do it." She said stubbornly.

Lufffy glared and pouted as he finally let the girl help him take his shirt off. As soon as it was off Luffy laid back down on his stomach, crossing his arms over the pillow. He closed his eyes and was able to finally relax for about five seconds before he remembered, Natsume was still here. Luffy groaned as he leaned back up and got up from his bed.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked as she watched him pick a pillow up.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Luffy told her.

"What? No! You're injured, you should sleep on your own bed!"

"But your a girl and I'm a gentlemen."

"Well then let's solve both our problems and let's both sleep on the bed." Natsume smiled.

"Like I said before, I am a GENTLEMEN and you are a girl. Girls should not be so eager to sleep in some guys bed Natsume." Luffy lectured.

"But your not some guy, you're my best friend." Natsume said honestly.

Luffy froze and looked at the girl. She was staring up at him with his big charcoal eyes and her rosy pink lip- where was he staring?

"And even more than a friend, you make me feel something that no man has ever made me feel before." Natsume said clutching at her chest.

Luffy gulped, a blush spreading across his face.

"And that's why we're going to sleep together! Get on!" Natsume cheered.

"Natsume, no-OOOOOOH!" Luffy cried out as she pulled him back onto the bed.

Next he cried out in pain as he landed and quickly rolled around on his stomach. Natsume giggled, whispering a soft sorry, then cuddled up next to him. Luffy was now stuck here. Trapped in his own bed with a girl he tried his best to keep at a distance. Whatever, Luffy just gave up and closed his eyes. They shot right back open though when he felt light fingers on his back.

"Does it still hurt?" Natsume whispered in the dark.

"No, no." Luffy said clearing his voice.

Natsume hummed and continued to drag her fingers down his back, memorizing the dips and lines, feeling his muscles and spine. Luffy shivered involuntary and Natsume put on a sly smirk. She cuddled closer to Natsume, laying on her side so she could see his handsome face.

"Luffy. I love being around you."

Luffy opened his eyes and looked over at her, "I can tell."

She smiled into the night, "no really. Everything about you draws me in, your scent, your voice, your figure, even your eyes. They all call out to me, for me. I wonder why you can't notice that it's you who draws me in."

Luffy shrugged, "I'm sorry if I ever led you on."

"No silly, it's not like that. See, even though you're the smartest mage you still can't notice it."

"Notice what?"

"How I feel."

Luffy found himself caught in the alluring look she was giving him. It was an innocent look, a loving look and maybe even a sad look. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers, they drew him in like a moth to a flame. If Luffy was able to look away, if he was able to go to sleep the minute they laid down together maybe what would have happened next wouldn't have happened. Maybe. But it did, so Luffy couldn't stop it. Now he was aware of the girl slowly getting closer to him until their lips met.

Luffy stiffened up immediately. Immediately, as soon as he noticed, just stiff. Natsume though didn't mind, she pulled away just as quick as she kissed him and laid her head down on his pillow, a soft smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. Luffy stayed stiff and awake, just staring down at his partner where he could now her soft snores coming from.

It was a dream. Yeah, a dream. He meant, did that even happen right now? Well? It was all so fast, maybe Luffy had just imagined everything. Against his will, Luffy licked his lips. He wasn't sure what the girl tasted like, though he assumed like fire, but even so he didn't know what fire tasted like. Hot, he supposed. But was there kiss hot? No... it was short.

... short? What was Luffy thinking? He shook his head and closed his eyes, yawning loudly. This was too much for one day. Getting shot at only to realize that you don't get paid and then on top of that worrying if some girl is going to jump you while you're sleeping. Whatever, Luffy was just plain tired right now. It seems he had finally found the will to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Hello peoples! This is going to be a short story. I wish I had the time to make it longer, maybe I should have waited a little longer to update, but I knew I wasn't going to put all my time and effort into it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I keep messing up with the hims and hers! It's hard to write Lucy as a boy and not write what she thought instead of him. I'm sorry if you see mistakes like though, please forgive me.**

* * *

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 5

**...**

* * *

_"Hey Natsu, do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what exactly Lucy? Because I'm hearing a lot of things right now, like animals and drops of water into a puddle and cracking and-"_

_"No you idiot! I mean, like footsteps?"_

_"... no I don't."_

_"Shh, really listen."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Lucy, I think you're simply imagining thi-"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Lucy?! Where are you running?! Lucy!"_

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON HER YOU IDIOT!"_

_"OW! Erza I was simply trying to play a joke!"_

_"Gray, Erza, so you finally caught up. We could have handled this mission by ourselves you know."_

_"Yeah right flames for brains."_

_"Shut up popsicle man."_

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED YET WE JUST LOST ONE OF OUR TEAMMATES IN THIS CAVE!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Luuuu-cy? Luuu-cy?"_

_"I should kill you both, I'll wait though until we can find our teammate. Seems Happy and I are the only ones who care, let's go Happy."_

_"Aye, sir!"_

* * *

Something was tickling him, he knew that much. It wasn't a full blown tickle, it was like when you lightly brushed your fingers against your rips or make circles on your knee. It wasn't tickling or bothersome, you just preferred not having the feeling. Luffy took a deep breath, rising up as he inhaled and fell back down as he exhaled. He felt good after that, getting all that oxygen into his lungs. Luffy wiggling his nose around before opening his eyes... or eye.

Half of his face was lying on the pillow, covered up, while the other half was able to see. Luffy blinked his one eye and saw Natsume starting back at him with a smile on her face. He blinked once more before turning his head in the other direction.

"Luffy! That wasn't nice." Natsume whined leaning over his shoulder.

"Ah, pain! Pain!" Luffy hissed.

"Oh! Sorry," She whispered lifting herself from him.

Luffy sighed out in relief and turned back towards her. Her eyes were down and her lip was puffed out, Luffy knew this as her I'm-trying-not-to-show-it-and-yet-I-want-you-to-see-it sad face. If it was just her regular sad face there would have been a huge frown on her face, but her lip was puffed out so that wasn't the case.

"Natsume, I'm still tired. Can I comfort you when I wake up again?" Luffy moaned.

Natsume's eyes sparkled, her puffy face disappearing once she heard the words 'comfort' and 'you'. She smiled brilliantly at him and started hopping slightly on the bed.

"Really? You promise?" She asked.

There was something about her voice that Luffy couldn't say no to. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the pure happiness in it, whatever it was Luffy was scared of it. He didn't like it at all. Hopefully Natsume doesn't notice anything or else she'd be able to make Luffy obey her ever command using that voice.

"Yeah, promise. Go to sleep now." Luffy mumbled closing his eyes.

"How can I though when you're going to comfort me when you wake up? What if I'm asleep when you're awake? Then I'll miss my-"

Natsume was cut off when Luffy threw his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sure he was going to regret this later, but Luffy was just so tired and he needed to rest for his injuries to heal.

"I promised you didn't I? Now sleep." Luffy ordered.

Natsume placed her hands on Luffy's chest and blushed, being so close to it. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand... it was a nice feeling. Natsume moved her legs more towards Luffy's, resting her forehead on the crook of her neck. She loved his warmth, this was a position she could get used to very fast. Luffy wasn't even conscious anymore to blush at how close Natsume was getting to him, he knocked right out once he felt her hands on his chest.

* * *

The second time Luffy woke up, he felt better. Loads better. He tried to lean up from his resting spot, but found something weighing him down. Luffy looked behind him and saw Natsume's arms sprawled over his back while her legs were tangled in his. How they got in this position in the first place, Luffy had no idea, but he wasn't about to stay in it. Slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake her because that would be a very bad thing to do, Luffy pushed her away from him. A few minutes and close calls later, Luffy was free. He tried leaning up again and found himself successful.

Now, if only he could crawl over her without shaking the bed too much. Luffy started with his legs first, when he felt the ground the rest was easy. Finally free and up, Luffy made his way over to his kitchen, nearly stepping on Harmony's tail. He lit the kennel on his stove on fire and looked in his coverts for a teacup. When he finally found one he placed it on the table and picked up the book that laid open next to it.

Luffy started reading where he had last left off, only going as far as two chapters when he heard the kennel whistling. He was quick on his feet as he picked it up from the stove and poured yesterday's tea in his cup. He must have had at least an half an hour of me time before he heard something coming from the other room, like someone falling off a bed.

It was good while it lasted Luffy thought placing his open book upside down on the table for the next time he could read it. He took a sip and wondered how long it would take Natsume to notice he was in the other room. Not very long he thought remembering that Natsume had a keen sme- The door to her kitchen slammed over, a crazy haired Natsume appearing in the doorway. When her eyes laid on Luffy she smiled, straightening her back up. She blushed slightly and turned around, running fingers through he untamed hair. Luffy chuckled a little, putting his teacup down.

"You look fine Natsume, better than I look I suppose." Luffy said.

He had just gotten up and made tea, not even bothering to clean himself up or check the mirror. Natsume turned back around, her hair just regularly spiky, and giggled nervously.

"I thought you left again." She said.

"I figured. Not today though, at least not with this back." Luffy told her.

Natsume pouted and Luffy laughed again. She crossed the room and stood in front of his chair, her hands on her hips.

"It's morning, or late afternoon, and you're awake now. Where's my comfort?" Natsume asked cocking her hip out.

"Right, I did promise that didn't I?" Luffy asked.

It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Natsume still nodded her head up and down.

"Just let me finish my tea." He told her reaching for it.

Natsume was quicker though and grabbed the cup first, downing the whole cup before placing it back on the table.

"There, I finished it for you." She said.

Luffy just waited, watching her. Natsume's eyes suddenly shot open and she held onto her throat.

"HOT!" She cried out.

"I just poured a new cup seconds ago, of course it is."

He watched Natsume run around like a headless chicken before she was finally able to calm down. She looked up only to see a genuine smile of amusement on Luffy's face. Nasume raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I amuse you Luffy?" She asked.

Luffy turned his smile into a frown and looked away.

"You want this hug or what?" He asked changing the subject.

"I do!"

Luffy sighed and stood up, stretching his arms out wide. Natsume took this as an open invitation and ran into him, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist as tight as she could. Luffy wrapped one of his arms out her waist while the other was on her head, slowly stroking her head.

"Five minutes." He told her.

"I know," she mumbled in his chest.

Why oh why didn't Luffy put on a shirt when he got up? Oh yeah, that's right. He's an idiot. Luffy could feel Natsume's whole face on him, in a non weird way though. He felt her eyelashes tickling his stomach, her forehead against his chest relaxing, her lips pressed against what Luffy wanted to be his six-pack but was only a four. He really needed to start working out more. He felt Natsume's breath on him, exhaling through her nose and her soft cheeks rubbing against him. He was feeling all of these things from her that Luffy wondered if he had really sensitive skin.

It had only been thirty seconds and yet Luffy wanted to let go and go take a nice, hot, streaming shower.

* * *

Natsume was sitting patiently on Luffy's bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. She wasn't going to start her day without her partner, including Harmony as well. Natsume didn't play favorites, she liked everyone in Fairy Tail but liked Harmony and Luffy the most. She smiled and leaned back on the bed, swinging her feet back and forth.

"I wish she'd hurry, I want to go on a mission." Natsume said out loud.

"But Natsume, Luffy's injured. If he doesn't heal then he's going to get injured again while going on a mission and then it's going to take him even longer to heal!" Harmony explained.

"Oh... well that's true... what are we supposed to do today then?" Natsume asked.

Harmony shrugged, she didn't have a clue either. While the two Fairy Tail girls pondered on what they could do today to replace their usual mission, Luffy exited his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist only to realize... he forgot to bring his clothes. Now usually that wouldn't be a problem, if he was alone in his apartment. He wasn't though at the time, he had two guests, correction, two female guest.

Luffy wiped the fog from his mirror and looked at himself; his hair was still soaking wet making it appear like he had bangs. Luffy saw himself glaring and pouting in the mirror, a line on his forehead. He pushed himself up, thinking there's no time like the present, and made a B-line to his door. His hand squeezed the doorknob and he took a deep breath before opening his door.

Natsume and Harmony's head turned when they saw Luffy exit his bathroom only wearing a towel.

"I forgot my clothes." He said calmly walking over to his wardrobe.

Luffy knew if he made a big deal out of it, Natsume would make a big deal out of it and Harmony would tease them about it, so Luffy tried his best to stay cool, calm and collected. He opened the dresser and pulled out his usual outfit, a white shirt with blue shorts, then started making his way back to the bathroom. On his way though he saw Natsume and nearly toppled over when he saw her face.

Her normal dark colored eyes were bright and sparkling at him, her face an abnormally pink color, her cheeks seemed chubby while her pink lips were slightly parted. Luffy remembered the way those lips felt against his own, soft yet firm and unconsciously shuddered to himself. Natsume had this far of look in her eyes as... Luffy scrunched his eyes then widened them, blushing and looked away as he coughed into his hand.

"Is that, ke-kem, drool on your lips?" He asked in a manly voice.

Natsume shook her head and wiped her lips off, turns out it was drool. She couldn't believe herself! She was drooling over him, real drooling! She only ever did that for food!

"Ah, um, uh, hi! Almost done?" Natsume asked looking the other way.

"Um, yeah. Just gotta... dress, so... yeah." Luffy said slowly making his way back to the bathroom.

"Cool! Um, dressing, go ahead... yeah." Natsume replied.

As soon as the door shut she slapped her forehead, groaning loudly.

"I'm such an idiot!" She growled.

"Aw Natsume, I thought it was kind of cute. I've never seen someone like someone else enough to drool over them... to bad he haaaaaates you." Harmony giggled.

"Shut up Harmony!" Natsume whined throwing a pillow at her.

"He does not hate me!" She added.

Luffy sighed as he heard the two girls fight in the other room. He quickly got dressed, not wanting his room to be even more than a mess it already is, and left the bathroom as he towel dried his hair.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He yelled.

Harmony was on top of Natsume's head while Natsume had a pillow in her hand, probably planning to hit Harmony with it. Luffy sighed and Natsume dropped the pillow, giggling lightly.

"We were just wondering what we should do today since you're injured and can't go out on missions." Natsume answered.

That was true. If Luffy ever wanted to get better, he'd have to rest for a while longer. He pulled the towel off of his head and threw it on the floor, reaching for his headband on the dresser he started to tie it around his head. Luffy then paused, looking down at what used to be his floor.

"I think... I'll clean up today." He told her.

"Clean up? But that's boring!" Natsume whined.

"I can't really do anything else except go to the guild and hang out, it just makes more since that I'll clean up since I can go to the guild any day." Luffy reasoned with himself.

"But you can also clean up any day!" Natsume tried to convince.

"I've been meaning to clean up any day and that any day is today, you don't have to stay here Natsume though. Go on and go on a mission with the guys, I don't mind." Luffy said starting his clean up by picking up his towel and putting it in the dirty clothes hamper.

"No! We're a team and that means we ALL go together. I'm not going on a mission without you." Natsume said stubbornly crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"I wasn't forcing you, calm down Natsume... but thanks." Luffy smiled at her.

Natsume blinked and looked away, pouting slightly to herself. Her eyes quickly went back to Luffy though when she heard him moan, Luffy leaned up immediately after he tried to reach down for his shirt on the floor, he felt his wounds reopening when he did so.

"Ah, okay. Can't do that." Luffy sighed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Natsume asked leaning over the bed.

"Yeah, just can't bend down. No worries though, here." Luffy said picked the shirt up with his toes.

He lifted his foot up and grabbed it with his hand, holding it up in the air he smiled. Success! That smile slowly fell when Luffy looked around the rest of his room, he hung his head in defeat. Natsume got up and crawled on the floor, picking up all of Luffy's dirty clothes and piling them all up.

"Alright Luffy, where do these go?" Natsume asked standing up with a pile of dirty clothes covering his face.

"Um, there in the dirty hamper." Luffy said pointing towards it.

Natsume nodded and went towards there, dumping on the clothes in and pressing down on them so she could close the thing. Luffy's eyes widened, finally being able to see his floor.

"What next?" She asked dusting her hands off.

"I appreciated that Natsume, really I did, but I can't have you clean up my room for me! It's just not right, I shouldn't be making my friend clean up my room." Luffy told her.

"But that's exactly why I should help you clean, because I am your friend. Besides you're not making me, I want to help you Luffy." Natsume said fluttering her eyelashes.

Luffy blushed as his eyes narrowed, "fine! But as soon as my back heals, I'm going to help you clean up your room as well! So we'll be even, deal?"

Natsume giggled, "whatever makes you happy Luffy. So what next?"

Luffy hummed as he looked around, "my books need to go back on my shelves and I need to make my bed and sweep the floors. Start on the books, I'll do the bed."

"Right oh." Natsume said going back on the floor to pick up the books.

Luffy shook her head as she walked over to her bed, trying not to step over Natsume. He grabbed the blanket and lifted it up, placing it neatly over the bed and tucking it in at the corners.

"Hey... Natsume?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed placing the books on the bookshelves.

She didn't know if Luffy had them in order or not, so she just placed them randomly.

"Last night I had the strangest dream, I don't know if I should tell you or not though." Luffy thought as he fluffed his pillows.

Natsume paused as she placed the book on the shelve, her ears wiggling.

"You know you can tell me anything Luffy."

"Well I know that, I just don't know how you'll react to it... probably clingy." Luffy mumbled to himself, completely forgetting that Natsume could hear everything he said clearly.

Natsume continued to stack the books until he decided to continue again. Suddenly, Luffy started chuckling to himself.

"It was strange really, it's just hahaha, I had a dream that you kissed me." He laughed.

"Oh, hehehehe. That wasn't a dream, that really happened."

Luffy paused in his laughter, his pillow in mid fluff.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you and I wanted to for a while now so last night seemed like the perfect moment so I did it!" Natsume smiled to herself.

Luffy felt like he couldn't breathe. His kiss, his first kiss, was stolen by this stalker dragon slayer! In his sleep! Well near sleep, and he was injured! That had to be rape! Or assault ! Natsume smiled seeing Luffy's bookshelf now completely filled with books and turned around to ask for her next assignment. She paused though when she saw Luffy squeezed the death out of the pillow in his hands.

"Luffy?" Natsume asked.

"How... HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Luffy yelled turning around.

Natsume flinched and blink.

"Luffy-"

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND, I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER ME LIKE THAT?!" He continued yelling.

"Luffy, I'm sorry. It was just a kiss-"

"No! You don't get it do you?! Of course you don't, all you care about is yourself! Get out Natsume!" Luffy yelling pointing to the door.

Natsume started shaking, she shook her head and reached out for Luffy.

"Luffy-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Natsume turned and ran away, tears falling out her eyes as she fled away. Harmony flew after her, the two of them running as far as they could. Luffy was breathing heavily to himself. He sighed and dropped his pillow, biting his lip as he slowly sunk to the floor. He hugged his knees into his chest and sighed again, blowing his hair out of his face.

"She just doesn't get how I feel." He blushed.

"That was a pretty cruel thing to do to her though. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I was just so mad... I'm such a loser." He groaned.

Luffy knew he should go after the girl and try to apologize, he still felt bitter about what she did though. How dare she kiss him without his consent! Who did she think she was? His girlfriend?!...

"I wish."


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I'm posting this up at my school library and I'm trying to make sure no one is reading this! Hahaha, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and know what I have to do to make sure you all get updates.**

* * *

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 6

**...**

* * *

_"Guys? Where are you?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"What was that?!"_

_"Lucy? LUCY?!"_

_"Happy?! HAPPY I'M OVER HERE!"_

_"LUCY! Finally I found you, Erza she's over here! Where did you go Lucy?"_

_"Well I ran, and then I got lost and- wait, Erza's here?"_

_"Yeah, she and Gray came. They were the things that scared you, hehehe."_

_"Shut up Happy! So, where are they?"_

_"I... I don't know... hmm, where are they?_

_"HAPPY YOU DOLT! YOU LOST THEM! NOW WE'RE BOTH LOST!"_

_"Oh... HELP US!"_

* * *

When Natsume started running away, she didn't run that far. To put into other words, she didn't really run anywhere. Sure out of his room and down the steps, but she stopped once she reached the outside of the apartment. Luffy was mad at her, that was clear. Natsume hadn't even gotten the chance to apologize to him though, maybe she should go back up there and apologize before leaving. Because what if Luffy gets even madder at her because she didn't say she was sorry.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsume screamed running her fingers through her hair.

"Harmony! Buddy, what should I do?" She asked her long time companion.

"Hmm, I don't know? He haaaaates you at the moment, maybe we should leave him alone to cool off?" Harmony asked.

"... fine... I'M SORRY LUFFY!" Natsume screamed at the top of her lungs before running off to the guild.

Harmony giggled as she flew after her friend, the two of them arriving at the guild minutes later. All eyes were on her when Natsume walked into the guild, walked! Not burst through the doors and make a big entrance, she walked. Her friends knew immediately that something was wrong with her and they all rushed towards the table she sat at. Upon further observation, they all noticed how puffy her eyes were.

"What wrong Natsume?!" Levin asked.

Natsume sniffed and Harmony stood in front of her on the table.

"Luffy haaaaates her." She meowed.

Everyone waited for Natsume to deny... she didn't. Instead, tears filled her eyes once again as she cried at the truth.

"He does!" She wailed.

Their eyes widened, looking at each other before looking at their friend.

"What happened?!" Edan asked.

Natsume shook her head, rubbing her cheeks.

"I can't tell you, he's mad though. I've never heard him yell at me like that before." She sniffed.

Edan and Levin shared a look of disbelief with each other. Luffy? Yelling at Natsume?! No, it couldn't be. Sure he'd yell at her before, but it was never serious. It never made Natsume burst into tears like this.

"Gracy, Levin and I are going to visit Luffy. Stay with Natsume okay? I don't know, take her out on a mission or something." Edan said standing up.

Levin stood up beside him, liking the idea.

"Understood, well what do you say Natsume?! Let's go out on a mission!" Gracy smiled patting her back.

Natsume slammed her head against the table, "I don't feel like it. Not without Luffy... he hates me!"

Levin patted Gracy's back, wishing her a "good luck," before following Edan out of the guild.

"What do you think about this Levin?" Edan asked.

"I don't know, Luffy would never make Natsume cry like that. He likes her."

"My thoughts exactly, but something happened that pushed him to do so. What though?"

Levin guess was as good as Edan's, the both of them shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough when we reach his apartment."

"Right, we should hurry. If the mission thing didn't work with Natsume then the only other choice would be fighting and I'd rather have this mix up fixed before our guild is destroyed."

* * *

It looked like a tornado had hit the room when they walked in. Clothes, books, papers, even broken dishes and pillow feathers were sprawled out everywhere in the room. Edan and Levin had to watch their step as they entered Luffy's apartment, though it really didn't matter. Almost everything was ripped or broken on the floor around them.

"I always thought Luffy was a neat freak." Edan said kicking a book out of his way.

"Same here, Luffy! Are you in here?!" Levin called.

The two of them found him on the floor near his bed, shirtless only wearing pants, his hair a mess and his bandages leaking red. Edan and Levin's eyes widened and rushed to his sides, helping him up.

"Luffy! What the hell happened?!" Edan asked.

"Why are you bleeding so much?!" Levin asked next.

"Got a little mad, took out my frustrations, got a little bit carried away and reopened my wounds." Luffy sighed sitting up.

He flinched lightly and started scratching his hair.

"Where's your first-aid?" Levin asked standing up.

"In the bathroom, or maybe somewhere down the hall. I can't remember where I tossed it." Luffy said.

"What about your broom?" Edan asked.

"Kitchen, one piece somewhere on the counter, the other behind the trashcan I believe." He sighed.

Levin walked in the bathroom and found the first-aid in the bathtub, wide open with it's bandages all sprawled out. He sighed and bent down, picking everything that Luffy would need before returning back to him. Edan found the broom fairy easy and got started on sweeping up all the broken dishes and glass.

"Maybe I should just fight people when I'm angry like Natsume does, what I did was something a girl would do." Luffy hissed as Levin started taking his bandages off.

"Not to mention the cost it will be to rebuy all these things." Edan said dumping out the trash in the trash can.

"Speaking of Natsume Luffy, what happened with her this morning?" Levin asked.

He noticed his friend's eyes darken; he picked up the book beside him and flung it at the wall.

"Nothing. AH!" Luffy yelled when Levin wrapped the bandage a little too tightly.

"Stop lying." He said finishing his first-aid work.

He stood up and walked back into the bathroom, starting to clean up that room while Luffy just stared at his ceiling.

"I'm fully capable of cleaning up my own messes guys." He said.

"That's what you have friends for though, I've pretty much swept all the glass now." Edan said wiping his forehead off.

"And the bathroom looks so much better. So Luffy, what happened between you and Natsume?" Levin asked coming back in the room.

"You two aren't going to let this go huh?" Luffy asked.

"Nope!"

"What do you think?"

"We don't know or else why would we be asking you?" Levin asked.

"All we know is that Natusme came into the guild crying about you and yeah, she refused to tell us because she thought you'd get even madder." Edan explained.

Luffy flinched at the word 'crying' and groaned, covering his face with his hands. He started mumbling something and Edan and Levin leaned in closer to him.

"What?" They asked.

"Last night, she kissed me." Luffy said.

Edan and Levin both blinked... "WHAT?!"

Luffy groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Usually when the girl of your dreams kisses you, it's a good thing." Edan said.

"She's not the girl of my dreams."

"But she's a girl you like, or not like? What do you feel about Natsume?" Levin asked.

Luffy stood up and sat on his bed, scooting back until he felt his back on the wall.

"Of course I like her, I guess." He said blushing lightly.

"You guess? It's either you do or you don't Luffy." Edan said.

"Fine, fine! I guess I do."

"Then why are you acting this way when the girl you liked just kissed you?!" Edan asked.

"Because she doesn't love me back! She's only using me!" Luffy yelled at them.

They both flinched back and blinked at Luffy's outburst. They looked at each other because looking back at their friend.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Levin asked.

"You know why she's always with me? Because of my scent. Because she's drawn to what I smell like and not who I am. She could probably careless about me." Luffy told them.

"Luffy! You know that's not true!" Edan said.

"Isn't it?! Every time we're together, every time she attacks me or hugs me or tries to be with me, what does she always say every time?!" Luffy yelled.

Edan and Levin's eyes widened. That started thinking back on everyday that Natsume first saw Luffy for the day, on what she would always say when Luffy would complain about being pounced on.

"You know it's true, that's all she thinks of me. I'm sure the minute she smells someone better that she'll leave me for him. I'm nothing to her." Luffy mumbled darkly.

Edan was making the move to slap some sense in his friend, but was unable to because Levin had beat him to it. Luffy's eyes widened and he yelled out as he looked at his friend.

"What the hell Levin?!" He yelled.

"That's for insulting our friend! You don't honestly believe that Natsume is like that do you?!" He yelled.

Luffy blinked and bit his lip.

"If so then what the hell are you doing at Fairy Tail Luffy?! Everyone here is family, everyone here believes in each other and trusts in each other, loves each other and for you to think Natsume would be such a person is an insult to our guild!" Levin yelled.

"Levin, he's injured remember?" Edan said grabbing his shoulders.

"Well someone needs to smack some sense and logic into him!" Levin growled.

"He's right, I'm sorry. You guys don't know how it feels though, to have the one you love hug you and smile at you only to say that I smelt good. That there was something about me that drew her to me. I want her heart and what does she want from me? What does she want?! Do you have any idea how hard it is not to take advantage of her?! Not to succumb to my feelings because I know that I'd be using her?! And I'd be able to get away with it, because she loves the idea of me. She wouldn't care at all, but that's not what I want! I don't want her body, I want her heart... but she doesn't want my heart." Luffy cried in frustration.

Edan sat down on the bed next to Luffy and nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Well, have you ever asked her Luffy?"

"I can't. If I confess my love then what will she think? She knows that if she refused things would never be the same again and if she accepts that would mean more access to me. Even if I asked her out, how could I know it's real?" He asked.

"Luffy, we've known Natsume ever seen we were children and we know for a fact that she's never been like this with anyone other than you." Levin said.

"Yeah, remember when she first brought you to Fairy Tail? I've never seen her so attached to someone before." Edan said.

"But can you say without a doubt in your mind that it won't change? That she'll won't find someone else? That she's just not using me?" Luffy asked.

His friends stayed silent at this. Luffy thought so and leaned his head against the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

"So what now? Are you going to hate her forever?" Edan asked.

"No. I'll forgive her and things will be the same again, I just... I just..."

"You'll try to make things the same again Luffy, but they won't be. You'll always feel like this and she'll never know about it unless you tell her." Levin said.

"Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yes, but all that I've been hearing is that your scared! Luffy Heartfilia is a big scardy cat everyone!" Edan yelled.

"Shut up Edan!" Luffy yelled.

"No! Now get your ass out there Luffy and go make up with Natsume!" Edan said grabbing his leg.

He started pulling him off of his bed while he struggled to hang onto the bed.

"Let go! OW! That hurts!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm not saying you have to confess Luffy, I can't make you do that, but I can make you stop Natsume from crying and destroying our guild!" Edan said finally getting him off the bed.

Luffy moaned loudly and tried to stand up, along with Levin. Edan started looking around for his shirt and threw it at him before pushing him out along with Levin's help.

"Go! Don't worry about the mess in here, we'll take care of it. In return go make up with Natusme and for the love of God tell her what your feelings are Luffy! You don't know for the truth unless you ask." Edan said.

"Yeah, good luck Luffy. I hope everything works out for the best." Levin said before shutting the door in his face.

Luffy blinked then groan getting locked out of his home. He pulled on his shirt and stomped down the stairs of his apartment and outside. He stared at the bright sun and covered his eyes a bit, looking down the two streets. Well Luffy had destroyed much of his dishes in a mad rage, he should go to the store and buy some more... Luffy looked down the street that led to Fairy Tail. What good would it be though if he didn't have a kitchen to place those dishes in?

Right or left? Which way Luffy?


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Super tired.**

* * *

**...**

Opposites

**...**

Chapter 7

**...**

* * *

_"There you guys are, we've been looking for you everywhere!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_"How could you guys take so long?! Happy and I have been sitting in the same place for half an hour now!"_

_"Sorry Lucy, Natsu and Gray had a little spat, but we're all friends now... right boys?"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Anyway, Mirajane told us about the mission. I've never been in this cave before, it's strange. Why would anyone hide something in here?"_

_"Because it looks like the perfect hiding spot Erza, just look at how easily we all got lost."_

_"Right, from now on we're all sticking together, understood?_

_"Right!"_

_"Let's hurry this mission up then, I'm getting a bad feeling right now."_

* * *

"NATSUME!" Luffy yelled when he spotted the guild on fire.

Natsume looked up from strangling Gracy and smiled brightly, before remembering this morning and frowned. She got off of Gracy and fixed herself up, detangling her hair with her fingers and straightening out her outfit. She blushed and looked shyly at him, rubbing her toe in a circle. Luffy spotted this and sighed, he shoved one of his hands in his pocket while he held the other one out for her.

"Come on." He said.

Natsume looked up with bright eyes and ran towards him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. She smiled up at him and Luffy did nothing but turn around and drag her out of the guild leaving everyone speechless behind them. Natsume was silent as she walked down the streets of Magnolia with Luffy, happy that he was here with her, but also worried that he was still angry. She suddenly stopped walking and bit her lips, bowing down at him.

"I'm sorry Luffy for this morning! I didn't think you'd get mad, I mean I didn't, I mean, I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

"Natsume, I love you."

Natsume's head shot straight up as she looked at Luffy. His face was dead serious and he was staring into her eyes with determination and honesty. Natsume's eyes widened as a small blushed made it's way across her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I love you." He repeated.

That's what she thought he said. Natsume blushed even redder, this being her first time being confessed too. She blinked at looked up at him.

"I love you too." She said.

Luffy's eyes darkened as he released her hand and took a step away. Natsume immediately thought that something was wrong and reached out for him again, but he pulled away again.

"Why are with me Natsume?" He asked.

"Luffy? I don't understand."

"Isn't because you love my scent? Isn't that all you love about me Natsume?"

"Luffy-"

"I love everything about you Natsume. From your hair to your smile, how you never give up and how you're always getting into fights, even how you dress though I know I complain about it everyday. I love you Natsume, I love everything about you."

"Luffy."

"But what do you love about me Natsume?"

Natsume felt petrified by the gaze he was giving her and couldn't speak.

"How can you say you love me back, when you can't even tell me what you love about me?" He asked.

Natsume felt like an ant under his gaze. His eyes lowered at her then he turned away, walking down the street by himself. Natsume stayed glued to the floor staring at her toes as she bit her lip and clenched her fists. Her eyes widened as they got teary. She's never seen him look at her like that, she's never felt so powerless before with someone like that, she never felt so, felt so... insignificant. And the reason for that look, for those stare and that cold voice was because she didn't love him... or so he thought.

Didn't she though? Didn't she love him? Wasn't that the reason she was always around him? Because of his scent or because of her feelings? Natsume didn't know, she couldn't understand what was happening in front of her but she knew one thing, she knew Luffy was leaving her life right now. Was she going to let him though? Natsume stared off into the direction where he disappeared to and started running after him, catching up with him a few minutes later and slamming into him.

"What the-?" Luffy asked looking back.

"I-I- I love your smartness!" Natsume blurted out.

Luffy raised his eyebrows at her.

"I love how you're always overthinking things when the simplest option would always be just to fight. And um... I love your magic! It's very funny to see what kind of spirits you have and, and, wait there's more! Um, I love your eyes and the expression you get when your reading a book or something. And, and, I'm no good at this!" Natsume yelled in his chest.

Luffy started down at her and met her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Can't I just say I love everything about you as well? Because I do. Last night I kissed you, not because of what you smell like, but because I wondered what my first kiss would feel like with the person I love. I'm sorry Luffy, I love you. Please don't hate me, please don't be mad at me, please forgive me. You're Luffy, not some toy or plaything to me, you have to believe me." Natsume started crying.

It was a bad love confession, it had 100% effort though. Her tears were what made Luffy really believe her though. Natsume was a strong girl, she wasn't like the others. She'd never cry unless truly frustrated, never cry unless it was something really meant to cry for. Like losing her best friend all because he didn't believe in her words or love. Luffy placed his hand on top of her head and started rubbing;. his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your feelings." He said.

Natsume sniffed and looked up, "does this mean you believe me?"

"I believe so."

"So you're no longer angry?"

"No."

"So we can kiss and junk now?"

Luffy's face turned red and smoke started coming out of his ears. He cleared his throat before gulping, "what now?"

"Well isn't that what people in love do? Kiss? I've been wanting to kiss you since our last kiss, you're lips are really soft." Natsume said.

And before Luffy could object, Natsume leaned up and smashed their lips together. Luffy had a hard time processing this so he tried to pull away, but Natsume would just lean towards him further and then he ran out of oxygen or overheated, maybe both as he fainted. Natsume blinked and watch as her love fall down and start sleeping. She sat on his lap and smiled fondly, poking at his cheek.

"Cute." She whispered.

* * *

It was clear that the two partners had made up when Luffy walked into the guild with Natsume at his hip the next day. She refused to let go of him as he struggled his way to walk inside, over to where Edan and Levin were grinning widely at them. Luffy sulked and frowned while Natsume kept her smile, nudging her face into his chest then sitting down in his lap when he sat down on the bench.

"I take it you two made up?" Edan stated the obvious.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Luffy said sarcastically.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Natsume suddenly screamed, getting up on the table.

"I LOVE LUFFY EVERYONE AND LUFFY LOVES ME SO BACK OFF OKAY?! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE BUT ME! NATSUME DRAGNEEL! IF I SEE YOU NEAR MY MATE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Natsume threatened.

Luffy groaned and placed his head on the table, wishing the floor underneath him would swallow him up. Edan and Levin shared an all knowing smirk and started laughing at their buddy. Luffy hoped Natsume would stop taking, just stop talking, but she didn't and went on and on and on and-

"GET DOWN NATSUME!" Luffy yelled.

Natsume flinched and pouted, her eyes getting teary as she sat back down next to Luffy. She immediately brightened up as she hugged Luffy's arm and cuddled closer with him.

"So Natsume, you love Luffy huh?" Levin asked.

"Of course, weren't you listening to me before Levin?" She pouted.

"Oh no, I was. I'm sure everyone was, but what's this? Are you wearing a shirt underneath your vest?" Levin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because Luffy explained to me that only he could see my boobs."

"Interesting." Levin started laughing.

"Stop talking Natsume, please. Why don't you go fight Gracy or something." Luffy suggested.

"Aw, but I want to stay with you." Natsume whined cuddling even closer.

"You know what, here's my wallet. Go buy yourself some food." Luffy said tossing his wallet on the table.

"Oh really?! Sweet! Thank you Luffy, I love you!" Natsume said then grabbed Luffy's cheeks and pulled him for a kiss.

Luffy started struggling, waving his hands around in the air before he just gave in and let her kiss him. Minutes later Natsume parted and kissed him lightly once more before walking off, grabbing his wallet as she went over to Macklind.

"Well it's obvious who wears the pants in the relationship." Edan said.

"Shut up you two." Luffy growled wiping the slobber off his lips.

"Tell us what happens, matter of fact tell us all what happened." Edan said motioning for their friends who suddenly got closer to hear the story.

"What do you think happened? I confessed my love and she made me realize that she loved me for me, not what I smelled like. After she started kissing me, not realizing I need oxygen to breathe and survive, and then I blacked out. Woke up this morning with her next to me and she kissed me again, not only could I not breathe but I got her spit all on me. It's like my first girlfriend all over again." Luffy said scrunching up his face.

"What about your first girlfriend?!" Natsume called across the room.

"Nothing Natsume!" Luffy quickly called out.

She shrugged and turned back to Macklind while Luffy sighed in relief.

"It's worse now, I don't know what I've done." He said.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted? Natsume to be yours?" Levin asked.

"Yeah, but why did I expect her to be the perfect girlfriend material when we were together? Of course she'd act exactly the same, immature. Being my girlfriend doesn't magically turn you into a perfect lady." Luffy said.

"So what you're complaining about is how you're breaking up with her just because she can't kiss?" Edan asked.

"God no, I'm not that shallow. I love her, I want this... I just didn't think her clinginess would increase. I think she's going to move in with me now and I'm scared, our relationship isn't at that stage yet." He explained.

"So it's a relationship now?" Levin smiled.

"Guys, let this go please. I'm having enough trouble teaching Natsume about love right now, I don't need to deal with your teasing."

"We aren't teasing, we're happy for you. Congrats!" Edan smiled.

"Yeah, congrats." Levin said as they started laughing.

Luffy groaned again and ran a hand down his face. It was at this moment that Natsume returned with plates and plates filled with fire. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek as she sat back down next to him, handing him back his now empty wallet. Luffy stared at it and sighed, should have known this would have happened.

"Thanks Luffy, I love you." She said before digging in.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Luffy sighed watching her.

Levin and Edan started snickering, rubbing elbows with each other.

"Aren't they the cutest?"

"Cutest couple in all of Fiore."

"So, what were we talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Eat with your mouth closed Natsume." Luffy said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Just remember that."

Edan and Levin watched as Luffy and Natsume reacted to each other, looking back at one another they sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Edan sighed.

"Yeah, now they're just like how they used to be. Except, you know, occasionally swapping spit." Levin laughed.

"So Levin, how's it going with your love life?" Luffy asked.

Levin stopped midlaugh and frowned, glaring at his friend.

"Shut up."

"More like what love life." Edan snickered neck to him.

"You have a love life to Levin?! Please don't tell me it's with Gesley, she leaves a sour scent in my nose." Natsume said wiggling said nose.

"IT'S NOT GESLEY!" Levin yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"What's not me?!" Gesley called from her seat.

Levin blushed and looked over at her. "Nothing, nothing." He said waving his hand.

"If you're talking about me then I deserve to hear, what's not me?!" She repeated.

"His love life, it's not with you!" Natsume answered.

Levin's face paled while Gesley's eyes widened, somewhere in the background Dori and Jen were dancing.

"LUFFY CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"You say it like I was able to control her in the first place." Luffy sighed, trying to hide his growing smirk.

"Aw, seems I beat you in something yet again Gesley. Getting a boyfriend first, not to mention having my first kiss first."

Luffy blinked at Natsume, he was her first kiss? Really? Well, there wasn't actually a surprise there but still. Luffy thought that Natsume might have been curious about it at least one time in her life or another and must have tried it at least once... then Luffy realized this was Natsume he was thinking about.

"SHUT UP! I COULD GET A BOYFRIEND IF I WANTED TO!" Gesley growled standing up in her seat.

"Oh yeah, proof it." Natsume snorted.

Gesley growled and stomped her way over to their table, her boots vibrating the floor beneath them. She grabbed Levin's shoulder and yanked him up, smashing her pierced lips against his. Levin was paralyzed, Luffy, Edan and Natsume were speechless and somewhere in the background Dori and Jen died.

"You're my boyfriend now! Ha, just showed you Drangeel and it only took me a second to get him." Gesley smirked and winked at her rival.

Natsume was speechless. Luffy took this as their cue to leave and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the guild with him. He knew coming here was going to be a bad idea, he should have thoroughly beaten the ground rules between them before taking her out into public. Gesley's smirk widened at her rival's retreat and looked down at Levin, who still seemed to be paralyzed. Edan started waving his hand in front of his face, pulling at her cheeks.

That seemed to do the trick.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Levin yelled.

"You're girlfriend of course." Gesley answered cooly.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BE MY GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE TO ACCEPT YOU AS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"... So?"

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KISSING RANDOM PEOPLE EITHER, HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"Calm down boyfriend, it was just our first kiss. No need to get so worked up over it, unless that was probably the best kiss you've ever had. If that's the case then no wonder you're reacting this way." Gesley smirked.

"UGH!" Levin growled staring down at the girl.

Just really, who did she think she was?! His girlfriend, that's who. But still! Levin didn't want Gesley as his girlfriend... did he? No! Absolutely not!... Well maybe, no! While Levin started having an inner debate within himself Gesley noticed she was hungry. Well if Dragneel's boyfriend bought her food, then Gesley guessed her boyfriend should do the same.

"I'm hungry Levin, buy me food." She said.

"Hey! You can't just force Levin to do things like that!" Dori screamed coming back to life.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are Gesley?!" Jen backed up.

"Didn't you girls hear the first time? His girlfriend." Gesley said motioning to Levin.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" The two girls screamed.

"Then what do you call someone who does this with a person?" Gesley asked then pulled Levin down for another kiss.

Dori and Jen both died again, this time taking Levin with them. Edan just watched from his seat and sighed.

"Man I need to get a girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: The reason this hasn't been updated is because I haven't been writing anything new for this story. I haven't been working on any of my stories because my laptop has been acting funny. I'm trying to get it fixed, so please bare with me. I don't have as much time as I used to.**

**Thanks for everyone who is sticking by me and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait.**

* * *

...

Opposites

...

Chapter 8

...

* * *

_"So the mission doesn't say what we are looking for?"_

_"Nope, just a certain artifact."_

_"Tch, that's stupid. How are we supposed to know what a certain artifact is? It could be anything! Hell, it could be this rock right here!"_

_"No, no Gray, this rock right here is the certain artifact."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_"HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Boys."_

_"Maybe it means that somewhere in this cave, there is a room with the artifact all by itself with a light shining on it. That could be the certain artifact."_

_"I'm going to kill this guy though if that's the case and we hand him the wrong 'certain artifact'. He could at least supplied us with a picture or something."_

_"There's no use complaining about it now Natsu, let's just hurry up and find what we're looking for then leave. There is a reason why these caves are called the Forbidden Chambers."_

_"Because they're forbidden?"_

_"Due to the fact that monsters and beast leave deep inside of here, some that we may even have a problem dealing with."_

_"Aye, maybe there's a dragon at the end guarding the certain artifact!"_

_"Really? Could it be Igneel?! IGNEEL!"_

_"Way to get him started Happy."_

_"Hehehe."_

* * *

"Natsume, get off me." Luffy growled.

Natsume looked up from hugging his shoulder, "why?"

"Because you're pulling me down, here. If you want to walk together with me and have physical contact then hold my hand like how couples normally do." Luffy said pulling away and holding out his hand.

Natsume took it curiously, "but what if I want more physical contact?"

"Well too bad." Luffy mumbled walking the familiar streets back to his apartment.

Natsume glanced at their hands as they walked, it feeling warmer and tingly than before. There was this gap between them though, this void. Natsume was filling it up before by holding onto Luffy, hugging him closing and feeling every each of him next to her, but now that they were only connected by a hand the void had made itself known again. They were barely able to walk ten steps like this before Natsume started whining, wanting more. She knew Luffy wasn't going to let her hug him again though so she asked for something different.

"Luffy, Luffy, I want a kiss." She said.

Luffy's cheeks heated up as he glanced around, seeing all the people around them and suddenly wondering if all of them were looking at him when actually they weren't.

"Kisses are special and are reserved to be done in private, not in wide open areas in front of lots of people." He told her.

"Who cares about that, I love you." Natsume frowned.

Natsume could never listen and obey to his answers. Luffy didn't know why he tried anymore, especially now that they were dating and that Natsume was going to get her way even more now all the time. He sighed and leaned down, pressing his lips gently against her forehead.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but now that we're together, if you want to stay together-"

"I want to, I want to!" Natsume whined jumping up and down.

"-Then we have to do things certain ways. We can stay the same Natsume, but if you want to do girlfriend boyfriend things between us then there's a certain time and place for them." Luffy lectured.

"So I can only kiss you at certain times?" Natsume asked.

"Right, like between us two or alone in my apartment or in your house or anywhere that doesn't have other people."

"It's sounds to me Luffy like you're embarrassed to be seen kissing me." Natsume pouted squeezing his hand.

"It's not that, I just don't want people watching us kiss." Luffy said, his face heating up.

"What wouldn't you want that?"

"Uh, because it would look like we're putting on a show and our love isn't a show." Luffy quickly came up with.

"That's sounds stupid Luffy, why won't you tell me the truth?" Natsume asked tilting her head.

Luffy took a quick break and exhaled, "I'm a jealous boyfriend, okay? I mean, probably not as jealous as you can get, but more private and secretive with the things and people I love. I don't want others noticing how special and adorable you are, okay? You, um, make this dreamy face whenever we part from kissing and I just, I just don't want other people seeing it and thinking you're cute?! Alright? I want you all to myself!" Luffy finished yelling out, his cheeks flustering red.

Natsume smiled brightly hearing that from Luffy, hearing how much she was treasured by him and started giggling. Luffy groaned and sighed out, Natsume didn't want him to feel bad though and quickly kissed his cheeks.

"Alright Luffy, whatever makes you believe I'm yours. I'll listen to your rules if that is what you want. Are they're another other rules I should know about?"

"Yes, there are many other things I need to teach you as well before we can be considered a couple. I've already spoken about you dress wise and I'm glad to see you listened to me about that, but now it's time for everything else. I think starting with kissing would be the wisest." Luffy mumbled to himself.

"Kissing? What's wrong with my kissing? I thought I kissed well." Natsume pouted.

"I can't breathe when we kiss."

"Isn't that the point? To kiss so passionately that it feels like our lungs are about to explode before we part?" Natsume smiled in awe, hugging herself close.

"If you want to die, yes, don't worry about it Natsume. Let's just go back to my apartment and I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Natsume blinked, a smile blush appearing on her face when she heard those words. Luffy inviting her over to his apartment and teaching him to kiss? She started giggling to herself, "I never thought the day would come where you actually invite me into your apartment Luffy."

"Yeah, yeah, by the way. Where's Harmony?"

"He's with Charlie and Wendell, I told him yesterday that we were going to spend the day together... TOGETHER!" Natsume squealed, "so he's spending the day with them to give us our privacy."

Luffy sighed, rolling his eyes. Never in his mind did he think Natsume could act like the school girl crush, but he's been mistaken. Turns out Natsume had every gene every other girl in the world had when it came to love.

"Happy's a male."

"Who's Happy?"

Luffy blinked, breaking out of whatever daydream he was having, "I said Harmony."

"Harmony's not a male though."

"That's what I said, you called her a he though and a him."

"No I didn't, you were the one who said um, um... male's name is a male."

"Male's name is a male?"

"I don't remember what name you said, it was a male name for Harmony though."

"What name could Harmony have as a boy? Never mind, let's just drop this. We're going around in circles with this."

Arguments between the two of them would never end until one of them was proven right, either that or someone butted in and stopped it. Natsume and Luffy both sighed to themselves, Natsume was the one who pouted a little though.

"I thought things would be different, I thought you'd be happier once we were together." She whispered.

Luffy looked over to her and reached for his hand, "I am happier."

"You obviously don't seem like it." She snorted.

"I'm sorry I'm not a woman who talks about my emotions all the time." Was his reply.

Natsume glared and Luffy started laughing, ruffling his girlfriend's hair before he laid a kiss on his temple.

"I'm happy." He told her.

Natsume's frown turned upside down.

"Doesn't mean I still can't act my moody self though, come on Natsume. I'm getting hungry."

"Me too! Are you going to cook something for me?" She asked picking up the pace.

"Whatever there is in my fridge."

"Sounds good enough for me! Let's go boyfriend!"

Natsume nodded in agreement and picked up the pace.

* * *

"Julius, why couldn't we have gone and hang out at my place?" Luffy asked.

"Because your new GIRLFRIEND is always there, besides. What's wrong with my place?" Julius asked.

What was wrong with it? Luffy looked around at the many, many, many pictures of Gracy on the wall, and carpet, and blankets, and the dolls everywhere. He was scared to go to the bathroom in his home, afraid of what he might find.

"It's too blue." Luffy decided to go with.

"There's nothing wrong with the color blue Luffy, so tell me. HOW'D YOU GET NATSUME TO DATE YOU?!" Julius yelled shaking his best friend.

Luffy's neck waved back and forth, nearly snapping. He shoved his best friend off of him in order to save himself.

"Damn man! Calm down!" He barked.

"Sorry bro, I just have to know! What did you do?" Julius asked.

"What do you think I did? I just asked her. Well, no, what happened was she kissed me. I thought she was using me though so I got really angry and ignored her, turns out I had things all wrong and I confronted her about it then started yelling again, and then we just sorta... kissed and went out I guess." Luffy explained.

All the while Julius just stared at him, taking mental notes.

"That's it?" He asked at the end of that thirty second story. Luffy sighed as he retold the story, adding much more detail from top to bottom. At the end Julius nodded and clapped his hands together.

"So all I need to do is get angry at Gracy and ignore her, and then she'll come to me?" Julius asked.

"No Julius."

"But that's what you did?"

"Julius, listen. I don't know why you're so strung up on this girl, but you shouldn't be throwing yourself at her."

"That's funny, I didn't think guy's threw themselves at women."

"Neither did I until I met you. Listen though, just tell Gracy straight up what you're feeling and ask her out. If she refuses you then just... move on."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT?!" Julius yelled.

"Well, you could go on a month long mission and leave me to clean up your room, hiding all evidence of the woman." Luffy said looking around.

"But, but-"

"Listen to me, don't listen to me. It's your choice Julius, I'm just tired of seeing you like this. I worry you know, ke-kem. In a guy way of course." Luffy said manly.

Julius sighed and nodded, unbraiding then rebraiding his pony tail.

"And maybe think of a haircut, just saying." Luffy mumbled watching him do so.

"Haircut? You serious?"

"I'm just saying! I mean your hair is almost as long as hers, what's with the pony tail anyway?"

"It's defines me."

"As a women? Or feminine?"

"Luffy, you're going to far now."

"I'm just saying! Maybe he's not dating you because of your haircut." Luffy snorted then started laughing.

Julius glared then tackled his friend, the two of them rolling around on the ground knocking things over as they fought.

"Shit Jilius! I was only playing!" Luffy growled kneeing him in the gut.

"Well I'm only playing now." Julius said punching him across the face.

* * *

"That's the last time I go over his house, shit." Luffy growled spitting up blood.

"I was only trying to help the poor guy out, he's the one who asked ME for MY help." He continued to talk to himself.

Luffy stopped walking and just stared at the stone ground. Something felt different to him. Well of course he felt different after fighting his best friend like that, but something also felt... strange. Luffy walked over to the water bank and stared at himself in the mirror, grimacing lightly when he saw his black eye, busted lip, and bruised cheek. He was not going to look good in the morning.

"How am I going to explain this to Natsu?" He asked himself.

She wasn't going to be happy about this.

"She's probably going to want and fight Juvia." He said touching my black eye.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Maybe she won't be at my apartment, he thought. Yeah, maybe that's the case. With that small hope, Luffy leaned up and turned around, suddenly seeing this ghost flying towards him with eyes that were glowing in the dark. He yelled out in shock and jumped back, falling into the river. Luffy resurfaced seconds later and found the ghost laughing at him, hard.

"Oh my goodness, that was so funny." The ghost laughed.

Luffy glared and reached for the bedsheets with holes cut into it, tugging it off and finding Harmony laughing underneath it.

"That wasn't funny." He growled getting out.

"That's because you fell in." Harmony giggled.

Luffy rolled his eyes and got out, shivering seconds later from the coldness.

"Who were you talking to before?" Harmony asked dropping the bed sheet over Luffy.

"Myself." Luffy answered wrapping it around himself, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Natsume asked me to search for you, she's waiting at your apartment now. Didn't know if you'd return home while I searched so she'd stay behind."

Luffy sneezed and wiggled his nose, blowing into the bed sheet as he shivered.

"Right."

"You were talking about some people before, a Natsu and Juvia. Who are they?" Harmony asked me.

He blew my nose again, "who?"

"Natsu and Juvia. Funny, they kind of sound like Natsume and Julius."

Natsu and Juvia, Natsume and Julius. They did sound alike, a lot alike, Luffy didn't remember saying their names though.

"I don't know Harmony, anyway why-... why..." He froze as he took a sniff of the bed sheet he was currently using as a blanket. It smelled... familiar. Now that he got a good look at it, this bed sheet looked familiar too.

"Harmony, where did you get this bed sheet from?" Luffy asked as calmly as he could.

"From your bed of course, right after I got the idea of dressing up as a ghost and scaring you." She smiled.

Luffy took a deep, long breath.

"In three seconds I'm going to capture you in these bedsheets, tie you up, and throw you in this river. Any questions?"

Harmony smiled and flew off, Luffy counting to three before running after her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARMONY!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I finally found the inspiration to write a new chapter! Aren't you all happy? Sorry it took me so long, I didn't want to just finish story how it is so I've been trying to write more backstories and everything. This really is a good story with a cute idea, I just have no time though.**

**My finals are all this week though so write after I'll have two weeks to myself and I'll work hard on this story so don't give up on it now. Thanks for your reviews, I finally throw in the other couples so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

...

Opposites

...

Chapter 9

...

* * *

_"Why are boys idiots Erza?"_

_"Because they are boys, it's in their genes."_

_"Sigh, I know, but just... you know sometimes Natsu acts so smart and just... amazing. It always makes me forget about how much of an idiot he is."_

_"But you love that idiotness, right? Its what makes Natsu, Natsu. Can you imagine if Natsu was a genius?"_

_"Natsu a genius... yeah, I guess you have a point. Even through his idiotness... Natsu is really a pretty special guy."_

_"See? Even though Fairy Tail men may be idiots, we still love them no matter what."_

_"Right... I just wish they could be a little bit smarter though."_

_"Hehehehe, yeah, smart enough to know to stay where they are when lost and not move, making us finding them a lot HARDER!"_

_"They're men, they can't stand in one place. Shouldn't we be the ones staying still?"_

_"... They know I can't just sit and wait, the idiots. I'll get restless."_

_"Hehehe, be careful Erza, you're sort of sounding like an idiot there."_

* * *

Gracy was sitting at the bar counter, a spoon in her mouth as a snow cone sat in front of her. She was brooding, sulking, whatever the word was called. Ever since Natsume and Luffy started going out the missions between the four of them, Edan included, had started becoming less and less. Even right now the new couple wanted to do a 'romantic' mission together, whatever that was. Edan had gone out and here Gracy was stuck alone in Fairy Tail. She could have gone on a mission herself, she should be going on a mission herself.

Gracy took the spoon out of her mouth and stared at her reflection in it. She was going to go on a mission by herself, screw the others. She nodded and slammed her hand on the table, scarfing down her snow cone before waving Macklind over for the bill and a mission.

"Going solo today Gracy?" He asked.

"Yeah, why should that stop me you know?" She asked scratching her head.

"Maybe you should invite Julius, I know he'd love to go with you."

Gracy made a small face. Who knows how long the mission was going to be, could he survive with Julius's constant fanboying and fawning over him? Already knowing the answer to that, Gracy sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Missions are always better with friends, besides don't act like you don't have romantic feelings back towards him." Macklind whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gracy blushed and shook his head, "I don't!" She screamed.

"Right, whatever, I notice the way you check him out when he's not looking."

"STOP LYING! I DO NOT CHECK HIM OUT!"

"Well you might now, just turn your head a little bit around and see what you're missing." Macklind chuckled before excusing himself.

Gracy raised an eyebrow and turned around, spotting Julius's kind smiling as he started walking over. Both her eyebrows suddenly raised as she noticed the new haircut on the man. No longer did he have that shaggy ponytail on the back of his head that reminded her of a Viking, but instead his hair was all leveled out and short, barely going past his ears and fanning out in small spikes. It was a good look for him, a very good look at Julius walked over with that small smile of his.

Something suddenly changed about him. Gracy could see his eyes, Julius getting rid of his bangs, and she didn't remember them being that blue and endless. Julius ended up right in front of her, smiling one of those bright smiles she always found annoying, but now found... dare she think it, attractive.

"Hi Gracy!"

Gracy gulped, feeling something strange where her heart was. There's no way her feelings could change just because of one single hair cut, but Gracy felt like she saw so much more because of it.

"Hi Julius, you cut your hair." She said.

Did he always had a small goatee?

Julius hummed and nodded, "I thought it was time for a change. How does it look? Do you like it?"

Was his voice always that deep and masculine? Gracy nodded her head, reaching out to touch the tips. Julius kept still and tried not to sigh in complete bliss as Gracy twirled strands of his hair around his fingers. Were his hair always this soft? Even better taken care of than her own?

"Well you look more masculine now, wasn't your hair as long as mine?" Gracy giggled pulling her hand away.

"Almost, but not quite." Julius smiled, chuckling along.

She was stuck staring at him and Julius loved the attention, sharing them right back with her. It wasn't all about looks for Julius, but Gracy really was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in the world. Though it pained him to see so many others looking as his one true love, some expressions were reserved especially and only for him. This expression though wasn't like the others, scared or annoyed, but something... gentler.

"Well here you are you two love birds, the perfect missions for the both of you." Macklind said walking back over, a smirk on his face as he broke them out of their trance.

Gracy glared at him, mentally sending a message that was somewhere along the lines of, I thought I told you I wanted to go on this mission alone! Macklind sent one back saying, I saw you blushing as he walked in so shut up and thank me later you ungrateful brat.

"Really? You wanted to go on a mission with me Gracy?" Julius asked, tilting his head sideways a bit.

Gracy almost had a nosebleed at the innocent expression on his face. She turned around, snatched the mission from Macklind's hand, glared, then stood up and started walking off. Julius stayed behind, staring at Macklind.

"I don't get it, did that mean a yes or a no?" He asked.

Right when Macklind opened his mouth, Gracy's angelic voice echoed through the guild.

"Are you coming or what Julius?" She asked.

Julius did not need to be asked twice as he ran towards her like a love sick puppy. Macklind sighed and walked over to where Cale was sitting, leaning against the bar stool.

"5,000 Jewels they kiss on this mission." He said.

"Promise that and round on you and you have yourself a deal." Cale said.

Macklind laughed as they shook hands, going to the chalkboard to write the latest bet down on it.

* * *

The man was avoiding her.

Of course Gesley knew why, it was just a simple kiss though. Nothing to go pouting about, and certainly nothing to be avoiding the Great Gesley over. She's tried to catch him to confront him about this, he always manages to evade her though. She's starting to think that other people are helping her.

Not this time though, not with Primrose on her side. If Gesley sneaks up on her from above, then there's no way he was going to see her coming... right?"

"Gesley... I don't think is a good idea." Primrose mumbled.

"Don't worry about if it's a good plan or not, it's working. I just spotted her, below us to the right. Let's go Primrose." Gesley said.

Primrose sighed, "the reason Levin is avoiding you is because he thinks you're simply playing with him. If you tell him you're serious, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Gesley snorted to hide her blush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." Primrose said flying down.

She started picking up a little speed and swooped down into the streets, dropping Gesley and watching her pass right by Levin and into a fruit stand. Fruit exploded everywhere, the cart coming apart leaving Primrose laughing as she flew back in the air and spun around.

"You're welcome." Primrose mumbled to herself before flying away.

Levin was always worried about her teammates, there's no way he would just leave seeing Gesley hurt which was exactly what was happening right now. Levin gasped and ran over to the fruit stand, momentarily forgetting how mad he was at Gesley. He was by her side trying to pick her up in a heartbeat, brushing off the fruit skins and seeds on her. Gesley was positively furious as she growled, wiping the tomatoes off her hair.

"PRIMROSE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Glasses in windows shook by the sound of her voice and Levin went deaf for a second, shaking her head. Gesley started panting and turned, seeing her secret crush in front of her. With a gulp, she picked herself up and dusted the fruit off.

"Gesley?" Levin asked.

Gesley blushed and started walking away, Levin noticed a slight limp though and went to help her. He reached out for her arm, but Gesley hissed and pulled away.

"I'm fine! Just continue to ignore me!" Gesley screamed.

"I can't when you can hardly walk, let me help you Gesley." Levin said.

"I just told you I'm fine! I can make it on my own!" She finally yelled pushing him away.

Levin held his hands up and sighed, "alright."

Gesley sighed and started limping off, biting her bottom lip to focus on something else other than the pain in her foot. One second she's calculating how far her home was and in the next she's getting swept off her feet, held against someone's warm chest, their hands holding her tightly. A bright blush appears on Gesley's face and she's blushing brightly, furiously as she takes in a breath.

Levin is looking everywhere but down, his face serious as he pushes down and butterflies and warm feelings as he started walking towards his teammate's apartment. Gesley is momentarily paralyzed from shock before she realizes what's going on.

"HEY!" She screamed.

"Enough Gesley, I'm helping you home whether you want it or not. Just lay there and enjoy the ride and be happy I'm not letting you walk home by yourself." Levin said.

Gesley bit her bottom lip and pouted, "I didn't ask for your help! And this wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't ignored me!"

"Whose fault was it that I started ignoring you?! You didn't have to kiss me!"

"You didn't have to get mad that I kiss you! You let me smell you all the time!"

"That's different!"

"How is that different?! Both of them contain physical contact! Both mean something!"

"The feelings are different!"

"Those are the same too! God you think you would realize after seeing Natsume and Luffy, we only are attracted to our mates scents! That's why they are the only ones we smell! Because we love them!"

Levin stopped walking and let Gesley slip from his arms. She squeaked as she fell flat on her face, groaning a little bit. Levin blinked and gasped, leaning down on the floor seconds later.

"Oh my God, Gesley I'm so sorry." He blurted out.

"I hate you, so much." Gesley said leaning back up, her face bright red from the fall.

"You know I didn't ask for you to be my mate! I could have had anyone else in the world, but it had to be someone as useless and pathetic as you!"

Levin flinched and pulled his hand back, watching Gesley get up by herself and start walking away. He didn't mean to drop her like that, hearing her confession was shocking though. And before, with the ignoring, it wasn't intentionally, it's just...

"I was embarrassed!" Levin yelled out.

"Huh?!" Gesley asked, turning back around with a pissed off expression.

"I was embarrassed because you kissed me and well, well.." Levin took a deep breath and sighed out, "whenever I thought about it my face would turn a bright red and I didn't want you to see me like that. That's why I've been avoiding you, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Oh." She blinked.

"And I'm sorry I dropped you, if you would have confessed to me sooner though or maybe even after the kiss and not force me to be your boyfriend, I might have replied back."

"I didn't confess to you!" Gesley blushed.

Levin finally looked her in the eyes and blinked, "You didn't?"

"Er, well... just- SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Levin started chuckling to himself as he sat down on the ground. His chuckle turned into a full laughter and Gesley limped back to him, shaking his shirt back and forth.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" She screamed as his head leaned forward and backwards.

"You're just so funny, I can't help it." Levin laughed.

Gesley made a face and crushed her lips against his, prying his mouth open and kissing him with her pierced tongue. Levin hummed and gasped, his eyes going wide as he flinched back. It was Gesley's turn to started laughing, sparkles in her eyes.

"You're just so funny, I can't help it." She repeated.

Levin groaned while Gesley got the last of her giggles out.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" She had to ask.

Levin made a face, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be funny when Dori and Jen find out."

"And if that's why you're dating me, then I want to part of tha-"

"I'm kidding, you didn't let me finish. Just kidding." Gesley said before sighing, "Look I like you, a lot. I don't think you're that useless, you're actually pretty useful. And I don't like other women with you, I hate it in fact. Can't you just promise to stay away from other women and I'll promise to do the same?"

"I don't mind you hanging out with other women though." Levin blinked.

Gesley groaned, " I meant men! Just don't cheat on me and I won't cheat on you!"

"So you want to go out with me?"

"Fine! Yes! Yes I do!"

"And you do like me?!"

"Yes!"

Levin smirked, "now was that so hard to say?"

Gesley pouted and punched his shoulder, "yes it was."

"Ow, ha ha ha." Levin laughed rubbing his shoulder.

Gesley blushed and leaned against his chest, rubbing his forehead against it. Levin smiled lightly and placed his hand gently on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Can I help you home?"

"Why not?"

Levin chuckled and leaned back, holding up Gesley like princess as he started carrying her home. Above on a rooftop Primrose watched with a cat-like smirk on her face.

"About time the two of them got together." She said to herself.

As she watched them though, something weird happened. Levin, his hair changed, it wasn't super short and spike, but a little longer and softer. And her partner, Gesley, her hair became even bushier and wilder and all of a sudden he looked more like a man than a women, the same for Levin. Her visioned blurred though and with another blink, the two were back to normal.

Something was speaking inside of Primrose's head though, telling her that how they were looking right now... wasn't the normal. Levin was always a boy though and Gesley was always a girl. Why all of a sudden did Primrose imagine their gender switched?

* * *

_The magic... it is-_


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I'm so sorry everyone, I wrote this new chapter weeks ago but I forgot to update it with the others. Please forgive me.**

* * *

...

Opposites

...

Chapter 10

...

* * *

"_You know, I was expecting us to be traveling for hours trying to find them."_

"_Thank goodness we found this sign then, huh Lucy?! Look!"_

"_More like thank goodness we could hear you and Gray arguing over which way to go."_

"_It's obvious left! It says that the treasure you seek is just up ahead."_

"_How does ahead mean left?! Shouldn't it me ahead! But wait, there's no ahead, BECAUSE A WALL IS THERE! So OBVIOUSLY it's right because right is always right."_

"_They've been at this ever since we found the sign, aye."_

"_What do you say? Split up?"_

"_That might not be the wisest idea Lucy."_

"_YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND YOU KNOW IT! I'M GOING LEFT BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS EXPECTED FOR PEOPLE TO GO RIGHT! SO MAYBE THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS CAVE WANTS YOU TO GO RIGHT, SO I'M GOING LEFT!"_

"_FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO GO RIGHT, BECAUSE I KNOW I'M RIGHT! THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE GOING LEFT, BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRO-... LEFT!" _

"_Or it seems we're splitting up."_

"_I'll take the left Erza, Natsu's right. The right is usually the right path and I want to get away from the battle, as far as I can."_

"_That leaves me with Natsu then. Separated once again, come along Happy."_

* * *

Okay so the mission went without a hitch. Julius acted a little different from his usual self, it was a better different though. He was more distant, the perfect amount of distant, the amount of distant like two friends on a mission would be like. Gracy was the one who acted strange.

Macklind's words rang in her ears all through the mission and she started noticing things about Julius. Like how extremely attractive he was as just a guy and not a teammate. Like seriously, there were muscles, and facial hair, and eyes, and that smile that would bring women weak to the knees. It actually brought some women wooing, which is another thing she noticed. Julius was attractive, and not only to her, but to other women as well.

And when he wasn't acting like a complete stalker and hanging over her the whole time... he was actually a decent person to talk to and have a mission with. He was a gentlemen and just... it was freaking Gracy out! As soon as they hit the Magnolia border, Gracy had tried to come up with whatever excuse she could come up with to get away from him.

"I had a fun time Gracy." Julius smiled, Gracy actually being able to his how bright his dark eyes lit up.

"Yeah it was." She nodded. At that moment she should have said let's do it again, she didn't want to do this again though. She was scared to.

Just hearing that made Julius's heart pound as he grinned, "I'm glad you had fun as well."

"Me too, thanks for joining me on this mission. I just remembered that I had a play date with Natsume though, we promised to brush each others hair or something, so I need to go right-"

Gracy was cut off when Julius went for the kill and pressed their lips together. She hummed, her eyes widening, as Julius cuffed her cheek and licked her bottom lip for entrance, prying her mouth open as he began to french kiss her. Gracy was standing through all of this, shocked out of her mind.

"I love you Gracy. That was all I wanted to tell you during this mission, that and kiss you at least one time before I gave you up. I get it, you don't like me, and I'm sorry if I've been an inconvenience to you. I'll leave you alone now though, thank you for being so kind and putting up with me for so long."

Gracy hummed again, then felt herself standing alone puckering her lips at thin air. She blinked and tripped slightly, turning around and seeing Julius's retreating figure. Now what in the world was that? Magical? And was she about to let him get away after a kiss like that?

"Julius! Julius wait!" Gracy yelled running after him.

Gracy had never ran so fast before in her entire life.

* * *

"Lucy? Oh Luuuuu-ccccy! Lucy!"

Luffy hummed and rolled around in his bed, closing his eyes tight.

"Lucy, wake up Lucy."

"Natsu, not right now. I'm too tired after last night." Luffy mumbled burying his head under his pillow.

Seconds later he felt himself getting shaken, hard, before getting pushed off the bed and landing on the ground. He heard an 'oops' and 'now you've done it' above him. Luffy took a deep breath and tried to calm down instead of wasting his energy and breath on correcting her.

"I'm sorry Luffy."

"It's fine, it's fine." Luffy sighed.

He slowly picked himself up and saw his girlfriend looking over the bed, a small frown on her face as she stared down at him. Luffy took a breath and reached his hand up to brush her hair out of his face.

"Good morning Natsume."

Natsume blushed and smiled brightly, "good morning Luffy."

Luffy stood up and started stretching his arms out wide, rolling his neck around a little bit as he stared at his clock.

"You know, I had a dream of someone calling out my name." He said.

"It must have been me, I trying to wake you up."

"No, I don't think so. This person's voice sounded like a man, and he was saying... Lucy I believe."

"You know, I've been hearing that name a lot lately." Natsume said.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows together, "really from who?"

"Harmony, sometimes I say it without thinking, I think Macklind one time? And you, sometimes I hear you saying the name Natsu in your sleep."

"Lucy and Natsu, those names sound really familiar." Luffy said tilting his head.

"I know right, do we know them? Their names sound a lot like ours."

Luffy looked at Natsume and suddenly, his vision turned hazy. Looking at her, he saw her as someone else. Someone more masculine, with short hair, but still looked like her. Luffy gasped and leaned back, momentarily shocked from the image.

"Natsume!" He called out.

Luffy blinked and she started looking back as how she looked like, as a girl. His chest started beating fast, his hand touching his forehead as he stared at a worried looking Natsume.

"Lucy? Lucy what's wrong?"

"Lucy?" Luffy asked.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Luffy shook his head, "I'm not Lucy."

"Lucy! Calm down, Lucy!"

"MY NAME ISN'T LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

Luffy's vision started to fail him. Everything turned black as he felt himself falling, endlessly falling as the light disappeared from his vision. Slowly his hearing started disappearing, not before he kept hearing that same over and over again.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

He wasn't Lucy, he was Luffy.

…

…

Wasn't he?

* * *

"What happened?" Wendell asked examining his friend.

"I don't know! I accidentally pushed him off the bed, but he was acting normal, then he started yelling his name wasn't Lucy, and he kept mumbling that name over and over again until he passed out. What's wrong with him?!" Natsume yelled in a panic, her eyes watering.

"I don't know, he seems perfectly fine right now. Has he been stressing lately?" Wendell asked.

"No, we haven't been on a mission in about a week." Natsume cried.

"Calm down Natsume, maybe Luffy's just tired. You have been spending the night haven't you? I remember him saying he could never sleep since you kick in your sleep." Edan said comforting her.

"Is that it? Is he just tired? I'm so sorry Luffy, I swear to sleep on the floor from now own if you wake up." Natsume whined.

"Natsume, I don't think-"

"Hhm," Luffy moaned squinting his eyes.

They suddenly opened as he looked around, seeing himself surrounded by friends.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Luffy!"

"LUFFY!" Natsume cried throwing herself on him.

Luffy 'offed' catching her and looked around, "what's happening right now?"

"Natsume dragged you here unconscious Luffy, are you alright?"

"I, I don't know. My head's hurting a little right now, other than that I feel fine though." He mumbled.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, I think you've been relaxing too much lately. Natsume says you haven't been going on any missions lately?" Edan asked.

"Yeah, I've been hanging a lot of time with Natsume and Harmony around town. We've been pretty much been doing nothing." Luffy said.

"Maybe we should change that, how about we go out on a mission?" Edan asked.

"Yeah, what do you say Natsume? Want to go on a mission?" Luffy asked.

"No, you should rest until you're all better!" Natsume whined.

"He's perfectly fine in the first place." Wendell voiced.

"Yeah, it can be an easy mission if you want Natsume? Something like beating up some bad guys? Or maybe even going shopping out of town? Something, anything." Luffy said.

Natsume sniffed and nodded, getting up.

"Fine, but I'm picking our mission." She said running out.

"Yeah, good, that's fine... she's gone. Alright listen Edan, something weird been going on. Oh, the rest of you don't have to stay for this. Thanks for the support though." Luffy smiled as he waved bye.

"Even me?" Levin asked.

"No, you're good Levin. There's no need to worry anyone else, thanks for your help Wendell."

"No problem, if you feel bad again just talk to me." Wendell said leaving.

"Guys, listen, I don't know if I'm going crazy or not but weird things have been happening." Luffy said.

"Weird? How so?" Edan asked.

"Yeah, because I thought the weirdest thing would be for you to finally date Natsume. I thought nothing would shock you after that." Levin said.

"No, really, I think I'm going crazy. I'm hearing names, our names, but they're different. Like I keep hearing all of you call me Lucy, but I know you aren't right? Right?"

"No, we're calling you Luffy."

"I keep hearing Lucy guys, and it's weird because I'm used to hearing that name. I mean, I'm not used, but just... it sounds normal."

"Normal how?" Levin asked.

"Like Lucy is my name, but that's a girl's name and I'm obviously a guy."

"You're sounding crazy Luffy, maybe a mission is just what you need. A really difficult one though to get your head back in the game."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Levin, are you going to join us?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, oh, I wish, but um... keke, ugh... I sort of have a- a-..."

Levin started blushed as he stared at his feet.

"He totally has a date with Gesley, I caught them kissing yesterday before walking into the guild." Edan said.

"EDAN!" Levin yelled embarrassed.

Luffy started laughing his hardest, "oh my God! Oh my God this sounds too good to make up. Seriously! I didn't even know, I mean I knew she liked you, but hahahaha!"

"I'm leaving! Have fun on your mission!" Levin yelled stomping out.

"I think we took that a little too far." Edan said.

"No, remember all those years of her teasing me about Natsume? I say we're finally getting even."

Edan chuckled as he stood up, giving Luffy a hand. "Come on, let's hurry before Natsume gives us too easy of a mission."

Luffy chuckled as he got up and followed after him. He wasn't going crazy, he wasn't. There was nothing wrong going on with him, he was just hearing these things. Lucy... his name was Luffy. Luffy Heartfilia.

He wasn't going crazy, he just needed to remember who he was. Luffy, not Lucy. These people called him Luffy, not Lucy. And now he was going to going to go out as Luffy, a celestial mage from Fairy Tail, not Luc-

…

…

"Lucy? Are you coming?"

Luffy's eyes widened open, "Erza?"

"What's going on-"

…

…

* * *

_I'm going to have to start doing something quick._


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: New update!**

* * *

...

Opposites

...

Chapter 11

...

* * *

_"I can't believe that idiot. So stupid, so, so, so, SO STUPID!"_

_"Ha, ha, ha."_

_"Really Lucy, what do you think about him?"_

_"Huh? Me? Well, Natsu is a little bit... idiotic, but there are good things about him too! He's nice, and strong, and kind, and... he's always there when it really counts."_

_"Hmm... I guess. You might have a point there and... ugh, I guess going left wouldn't have been so bad. If anything I could have rubbed it in Natsu's face when we reached a dead end."_

_"It's a little too late for that now though Gray, maybe next time though we can all try to get along and not separate? You know missions are always fun with all of us."_

_"Yeah, yeah, next time I'll follow Natsu's mistake and laugh about it in his face."_

_"That wasn't the point Gray, but close enough. Uh, doesn't being in caves just give you the creeps? Who would hide such a valuable artifact here?"_

_"I know right? We're not treasure hunters, but a mission is a mission though. And if I want to beat Natsu on this mission, then we need to hurry up the pace."_

_"What?! Gray! What happened to yeah, yeah, missions are more fun with all of us?"_

_"Don't worry Lucy, I'll just freeze the ground so we can slide our way through the rest of this walkway if you're so tired._

_"What?! No Gray! Don'-"_

_"ICE MAKE!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Whoa! Lucy! Wait for me!"_

* * *

"Ah look at us, Team Natsu together again. This is what everyone needs to feel so much better." Edan cheered happily, taking a huge, dramatic inhale of breath.

"Hooray." Luffy cheered dishearteningly.

"I'm regretting this, last time we went out on a mission Luffy got arrows in his back. Maybe we shouldn't go out on one so far away from home." Natsume frowned.

"Natsume's right, not about Luffy being weak, but about maybe it being too soon to take him out for a mission." Gracy agreed.

"First off, you're only saying that Gracy because you want to spend some time with your new BOYFRIEND!" Edan laughed.

"What?! No lie!" Luffy yelled jumping up.

"Yup, I saw all of it, got all the dirt, and won the pool! That reminds me Luffy, you were close. Here's your share." Edan said digging in his pockets.

"I did! How much?! Was it a lot! Having Natsume as a girlfriend isn't cheap you know." Luffy started cheering running over to Edan.

Natsume and Gracy were left in the back while the two boys walked ahead of them, Harmony flying around between the two groups chasing a butterfly.

"Gracy?! Why didn't you tell any of us that you were dating Julius?!" Luffy called out.

"Because we just started dating yesterday." Gracy mumbled, a bright blush on her face.

"Congratulations! I hope you two will have a happy future together."

"Thanks." Gracy sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"Way to hold out though and lead a guy on Gracy." Natsume giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Gracy yelled smacking her shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell Gracy?! I was only making a joke!" Natsume screamed smacking her shoulder back.

Edan and Luffy looked back behind them, sighing loudly as they watched the two girls start fighting.

"You know, I thought since the two of them got boyfriends they would act a little bit more... mature." Edan said.

"Natsume? Mature? Very funny." Luffy chuckled before whistling out loud.

"Natsume! Come on, my hands lonely!"

Natsume jumped up like a small puppy, running over to Luffy and not only grabbing her hand, but jumping on his back as well and rubbing their faces together. Luffy almost tumbled over, but held onto Natsume as he started carrying her.

"I see you have her about trained." Edan chuckled.

"Only when I offer what she really wants. Hold tight Natsume or else you'll fall off." Luffy chuckled.

"Right!" Natsume smiled brightly, pressing her lips against Luffy's neck.

"Ugh, is Team Natsu going to be one of those lovey dovey teams now?" Gracy called from the back.

No one bothered to answer as Luffy was too busy blushing, Natsume too busy cuddling against Luffy, Edan chuckling, and Harmony flying around chasing a bird now. She sighed lightly and looked at the sky, knowing she should have invited Julius.

"Be happy Gracy, you finally have someone waiting for you at home." Edan smirk wrapping an arm around her.

"I am, doesn't their love bother you though?" Gracy asked.

"No, since I've been rooting for them since the beginning. I'm happy now that I'm finally seeing some sort of progress, what about you?"

Gracy shrugged, "you do have a point. If they start making out and cost us our mission then Team Natsu is breaking up."

Edan started laughing, "if it comes to that then I'll knock some sense into the two of them."

Gracy started laughing as well, "what an even better plan."

* * *

Luffy yawned loudly walking into his room at the hotel they were staying at for the night. Edan waved at him before going into his own room, the girls staying in a completely different room on the other side of the hotel. For once Luffy could sleep soundlessly without being woken up by-

"Hey Luffy!"

Luffy fell on his knees and started crying as he noticed Natsume under his covers.

"Why? I just want one night, why is one night so hard to ask for?" He cried.

"Luffy? If you want me to go, I'll go."

Yes is what Luffy wanted to say, but after looking up at his girlfriend that will left him. He sighed and stood up, kicking off his boots and taking off his shirt before trailing towards the bed.

"No, it's fine. Just try not to Fire Dragon Claw me this night." He chuckled getting settled down.

Natsume giggled and rolled around in the bed, cuddling up to Luffy and his chest once he got under the covers. He warmed up Natsume's body in a second being so close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, tangling their legs together as her hands laid against his chest. Luffy gulped, blushing lightly on how close she'd gotten even though this was nothing new.

"You really love me, huh Natsume?"

"Yup! So much Luffy, I love you." She grinned kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Luffy smiled back, rolling around and ruining Natsume's little bed.

He laid on his side instead, wrapping an arm around Natsume's waist and pulling her close, her head now pressed up against his chest. Natsume blushed, her nose filling with Luffy's scent.

"Ah, ah, uh, how are you feeling?" She stuttered, trying to concentrate and not lose her mind.

"Tired after carrying you for so long, you should really try and lose some weight Natsume." Luffy said poking at her ribs.

"Hey! I'm not heavy compared to you! And you should have said something if I bothered you that much." Natsume frowned.

"You fell asleep half way and what kind of boyfriend would I be to wake you up? I didn't mind."

Natsume smiled lightly as she leaned back to look at her boyfriend, "I was talking about before though, when you fainted? How are you feeling from that?"

It was surprisingly better, much better. Luffy couldn't remember the time he passed out very well. After waking up in the guild, he just felt so much better. He vaguely remembers talking with Edan, but nothing much before that which he supposed was good. Luffy didn't hear Lucy anymore, he heard his name. The problem was that he didn't know when that changed. He was so used to hearing Lucy and Luffy, when they switched he paid no mind to it.

"I'm great Natsume, fully prepared to complete this mission. You never told me what it was, by the way."

"Oh! It's really cool! So apparently some hydras have been popping in the coast of Nigou Town and we get to go kick their butts! And! And the reward is a feast! We get to eat a feast!" Natsume started drooling.

"So there's no money involved?"

"Oh there is, but the feast Luffy!"

Luffy sighed out in relief, needing a roof over his head more than food. Although if he couldn't pay he was sure Natsume would be more than happy to let him sleep over her house. After all the times she's crashed over his, it was only fair.

"Really Luffy, are you sure you're okay? I don't want anything to happen to you on our mission." Natsume frowned staring in his eyes.

Luffy smiled lightly, running his hands through her hair.

"I'm perfectly fine Natsume, even if I wasn't I'm sure you'd protect me. Isn't that right?"

Natsume blushed and nodded her head up and down.

"See? Nothing to worry about, now go to sleep."

Luffy closed his eyes and seconds later he felt lips against his. They were sweet and warm, and strangely tasted like meat which had him chuckling as he kissed her back.

"Good night Luffy."

"Good night Natsume."

* * *

The sun was burning down bright, killing the Celestial Mage and Ice Mage, but the Fire Dragon Slayer and Knight didn't seem to notice it that much.

"Kill me." Gracy sighed out.

"Kill me first, then I'll come back for you." Luffy whined.

Gracy giggled and tried to punch his shoulder, it came out as a light shove though instead. Luffy didn't know if it was the weather, or how he woke up this morning, but he was feeling anxious. Like something was about to happen, and something was about to happen since they were about to fight a den of hydras, but it was something more... different than that.

"Hurry up you two, you're lagging behind." Edan called out.

"Want a lift Luffy?" Harmony asked flying in front of him.

"No, save your energy for the fight. I just need some water." Luffy breathed out heavily.

"And some shaved ice." Gracy whined.

Edan looked at the two of them and shook his head, pathetic ringing in his mind. Natsume looked back with a giant smile, raring to go and fight some monsters! When he saw Luffy and Gracy a frown appeared.

"You two look like you're about to die." Natsume noted.

"We are." Luffy and Gracy recited before they collapsed.

"Too hot." Gracy whined.

"Need water." Luffy whined with.

Edan shook his head at the two, "watch them Natsume while I go get us some water."

"And shaved out!" Gracy yelled.

Natsume giggled as she walked over, picking up Luffy.

"Get Gracy for me Harmony?" Natsume said dragging him off.

"Aye sir." She cheered picking her up.

They dragged their bodies over to a bench in the shade, the two of them sighing out as soon as they were under it.

"I underestimated the weather." Luffy sighed.

"You think we'd get a breeze with the town being so close to the ocean." Gracy fanned herself.

Natsume sat next to Luffy and intertwined their fingers together, leaning her head against his shoulder. Hot was all Luffy thought, but he didn't say anything. He just waited for Edan and that cool, refreshing water.

"You two better not get eaten by the hydras." She said.

"Shut up Dragneel." Gracy breathed out.

The two girls started bickering and Luffy took a turn for the worst. His head started hurting, and he clutched it lightly trying to get a hold of himself. There was pulsing though, a ringing sound in his ear. His vision went sideways, then it slowly went back together as he saw a man walking right in front of him.

Luffy's heart started racing and he didn't know why. The ringing sound got louder though as he walked by, and got more quieter when he left. Why was every fiber in his body telling him to go chase after him?

"Lucy?"

"Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy? Why was he hearing that name now? If was Luffy before, it was before... Luffy stood up. He started running in the crowds, after the man with the brown hood on. He heard his name being called, his real name Luffy, but they started changing into Lucy the closer he got to him.

"Hey! Hey you!" Luffy yelled finally grabbing a hole of his coat.

The man he grabbed onto tripped from the sudden jerk back and fell to the ground, an artifact he hand in his hands rolling around on the floor. Luffy was about to apologize, he stared at the artifact though and started shivering. Memories pulsed inside of his mind, memories of him as Lucy, he was Lucy. No, wait-

"Dammit! What have you done?!" The man yelled picking up the artifact.

As soon as he hid it the memories disappeared and Luffy looked over, getting a good look at the man's face.

"I know you, this is all your fault." Luffy said.

The man sprinted off and Luffy called out, "hey! Wait! Somebody stop that man!"

"Luffy?! What's going on?!" Natsume yelled catching up to him.

"Can we slow down?!" Gracy yelled out.

"Natsume! You need to stop that man in the brown hood! We need to stop him, hurry!" Luffy yelled.

He was yelling and seemed desperate, this was important to him. Natsume nodded and called Harmony, jumping into the air.

"You can count on me Luffy, let's go Harmony!" Natsume yelled.

"Aye sir." Harmony said flying off.

"Gracy, hurry, we have to catch him." Luffy said picking up his friend.

"Why? Who was that man?" Gracy asked letting herself be carried.

Luffy remembered herself and Natsu, and Gray and Erza, and the artifact. He remembered someone touching it and forgetting after that, before all of this happened though he remembered the man who changed it all.

"He's the one who put whatever curse we have on us."

* * *

Edan walked back into the middle of the road, looking around with a water bottle and shaved ice in his hands.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked.

There was a sudden explosion in the distance and Edan saw red, sighing loudly as he dropped whatever was in his hands and started cracking his knuckles.

"That better be the hydra their fighting." He growled walking over to where the dust and smoke were coming from.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: There's going to be one more chapter after this folks, so stayed tuned for it! Thanks!**

* * *

...

Opposites

...

Chapter 12

...

* * *

_"AAAAAH! OUGH!"_

_…_

_…_

_"Lucy, could you please get up off me? You're kind of heavy."_

_"Shut up Gray!"_

_"Erza, did you hear that? Someone is up ahead! Let's go!"_

_"Wait you idiot, we should have the element of surprise."_

_"Ow, ow, Lucy, stepping on my ribs there."_

_"Well I'm sorry, the caves so dark though I just can't see-"_

_"Lucy?! Gray?! What the hell, how did the two of you get here first?!"_

_"Because my way was the right way."_

_"You stupid little icicle, I'm going to-"_

_"The two of you, shut up! Our paths may have been different, but they led us four right here meaning the treasure must be up ahead!"_

_"Let's hurry up and get it then get out of here please, I need a nice long bath back home."_

_"Are you alright Lucy?"_

_"Yeah Happy, Gray just had a genius plan that didn't pan out so great."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_"Shut up Natsu!"_

_"Both of you shut up! I'm getting sick and tired of the two of you, being trapped in this cave all day! Le'ts hurry up and finish our mission now before I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"_

_"AYE SIR!"_

_"Oh man, it's going to be an extra bubble bath with candles and everything."_

* * *

Natsume was panting as he chased after the man in the dark hood that Luffy wanted. He was a good runner, almost as fast as Jen, but one thing he didn't know about Natsume was that she was a fire dragon slayer and just as fast. Luffy was counting on her for help, the thought of him praising her with hugs and kisses gave Natsume the extra boost to run over and finally tackled him.

The two of them rolled around on the ground, the man flipping Natsume over him. Natsume held tight, but the robe fell off him and she looked up staring at a tall man with short blonde hair, a tattoo on his face surrounding his dark purple eyes.

Natsume... felt like she knew the man. Her eyes narrowed and she started growling lightly as she stood up.

"Now you can either come quietly or we can destroy this whole town fighting." She told him.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, we shouldn't be fighting." The man said putting his guard down.

Natsume's eyes narrowed, "my name isn't Natsu, it's Natsume."

"Of course, in this world it's different. In this world a lot of things are different, like you actually having courage to date that girl." He said.

"Luffy's a man!" Natsume yelled out.

"He was a woman once, you've forgotten though, everyone has forgotten and that's the beauty of my magic. It seems Luffy is a clever one though, he's trying to remember, which is why Natsume you're going to help him forget."

"Why would I ever help a rotten scoundral like you!" Natusme screamed.

"Because I'm going to let you remember, not completely, but remember what kind of relationship you had with Luffy." He said walking over.

Natsume got his fist all flamed up, ready to know this guy into the sky. Once he touched her forehead though, the will to fight, talk, stand, maybe even live all left him. He was seeing pictures, visions, of a man who looked like her and a girl who looked like Luffy. They were together, obviously friends, but they kept fighting. They argued, glared, yelled, the girl was with other men, was that Gracy?

"Enough." She whispered.

The girl didn't like him.

"Enough."

The girl seemed like she didn't care.

"I said that's enough!" Natsume screamed pushing him away.

"What the hell did you just show me!?"

"Another you, and another Luffy, actually the both of you really. You see Natsume, the world you're in is one of my creations. I can't really do a lot of things because of your guild, Fairy Tail, but in this world, I'm living out every bandits dream. What you saw just a few seconds ago, that's the real you and Luffy. The two of you hate each other, not love, and-"

"Shut up! There's no way that's true! There's no way anything you're saying is true!" Natsume yelled.

"Luffy wants me to change the world back, but if I do none of you will remember any of this. You won't be his, he won't be yours. He won't love you anymore."

"I said shut up!"

The man looked back, seeing trouble about to come.

"If he captures me this happy dream of yours is over, you won't be together anymore. So what will it be dragon slayer?"

He was lying, he was dangerous, which was the obvious reason on why Luffy wanted him so badly! He wasn't telling the truth! What were those visions though? They all looked so real, and felt... even realer. Was it true? Was this all a dream? In the other world... did Luffy hate her?

Natsume loved Luffy, with all her heart and soul, with her entire being. Luffy... hated her though, he hated her. Natsume took a long, shaking breath. She wouldn't remember, she wouln't remember all these happy times with Luffy, with her friends, nor would she remember their love. How could she even make Luffy love her in the other world if she didn't remember herself? From the looks of things... the other Natsume hated him just as much...

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume what happened?! Where is he?!" Luffy yelled frantically.

Natsume stood up from the bench she was sitting on and threw herself into Luffy's arms, cuddling and rubbing her face into his chest as she inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry, he got away though." She cried.

Luffy's eyes widened; it wasn't normal for Natsume to get all emotional like this when she failed at something. Usually she'd get all hell bent and angry, cursing as she breathed fire.

"Where did he go? What happened? And why are you crying Natsume, it's alright. We're going to find him again." Luffy said rubbing her hair.

"No Luffy, let's just go back home. I'm tired, I don't care about the mission anymore. Let's go home." Natusme begged tugging at her.

"Luffy! Natusme, what's going on?!" Gracy panted finally catching up to them.

"Natsume lost the guy and now is acting very strange, can you take her back to the hotel Gracy? I'm going to continue looking."

"No Luffy! I want to go home with you right now!" Natsume yelled.

"What is the matter with you Natsume?!" Luffy yelled at her tantrum.

"Would someone like to explrain to me WHY THE THREE OF YOU DITCHED ME?!" Edan asked.

The three all flinched at the sound of his voice and turned to see a demonic Edan glaring at them, laughing evilly as he slowly walked over.

"I'm sorry Edan, but right now we were chasing a man because he put a curse on us!" Luffy yelled out.

Edan blinked, his demons leaving him as he got generally curious, "curse?"

"I don't remember very well, but this isn't right. Our world isn't right, we aren't right. The man looked so familiar and he had this object, it was long and rough shaped with weird carvings on it. I don't know, but I remember it and I remember him. Everything will be clear if we find him, which is what we need to do."

"No we do not!" Natsume yelled, "what we need to do is finish our mission and return back home!"

"Screw the mission Natsume, this is much more important!"

"Why aren't you listening to me Luffy?"

"Why are you trying to hard to let him get away?!"

Natsume flinched back and bit her bottom lip, tears coming to her eyes. She sniffed and shoved passed Luffy, running back into the town.

"Natusme! Dammit, Edan, Gracy, can you go after her?" Luffy asked.

"And what about you Luffy?" Gracy asked.

"I need to go after this guy and catch him."

"Luffy, you're sounding a bit crazy right now. Maybe you're just stressed, remember you fainted not too long ago-"

"Exactly Edan, I fainted because I was remembering. I can't remember now though, but Edan, trust me... this isn't what we're supposed to be." Luffy said looking down at himself.

Edan took a deep breath and sighed out, "Gracy, go after Natsume and complete the mission." He said.

"What? And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to accompany Luffy with his mission, because he sounds too desperate for none of this to be true."

"Edan, thank you, thank you." Luffy bowed.

"If we're not back by sundown go ahead and leave without us, we'll meet up again at the guild." Edan told her.

Gracy wanted to say something, but she didn't and simply sighed, "alright."

With that he turned to leave and Edan walked over to Luffy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this really so important Luffy that you're going to leave Natsume behind?" He asked.

"Edan, this isn't right."

"Okay, okay, so, where is this mysterious man?" He asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing a dark brown hood and running this way when I was chasing after him."

"We continue to go this way then, the trail here leads all the way back to Magnolia."

"I don't think he'll go to Magnolia though, now with Fairy Tail being there. I don't know why, I just have this feeling." Luffy mumbled.

"Then he's going to sneak back this way or cut through the forest or something, because nothing is down here but Magnolia... well that and Sunset Mountain."

Luffy's whole body shivered at the sound of the name, "huh?"

"Sunset Mountain, the locals named it because it's the perfect view of the sunset over the harbor. It's dangerous though with all the mines, so it hasn't been an attraction for years. That and it's said that treasure hunters would hide their treasure there so it's filled with them."

"Edan, we need to go there." Luffy whispered.

"Huh? Really? Because sunset isn't going to be for a while longer and-"

"Edan, trust me. We need to go there, come on." Luffy said walking down the road.

Edan sighed and shrugged as he followed right after him. The name, it sounded so familiar, and Luffy was sure as soon as he walked in he would think it looked familiar too. He was almost there, he was almost there to finding the truth. His other name, his other life, he couldn't remember it anymore, the visions left after touching that man, but they were on the tip of his tongue. There was one thing he remember though, that he knew for sure.

He wasn't supposed to be Luffy Heartfilia.

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume, wait up!" Gracy called out.

Natusme turned around and widened her eyes, "Gracy? Where is everyone else? Where is Luffy?"

"He went to follow after that guy, what the hell are you thinking running away like that?! Why did you let him go?!" Gracy yelled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me Natusme, what's going on?"

Natsume bit her bottom lip, "I don't know! I don't want to lose Luffy though!"

"And why would you lose him? Luffy is in love with you!"

"He won't be if he doesn't remember though!" Natsume screamed out.

Gracy flinched back lightly and watched her as she started panting, "Natsume... what is going on?"

What was going on was that Luffy was going after that man in which he shouldn't. If he did, if he found him and changed everything back, he'd, he'd-

"I need to stop them." Natsume said walking back to where he just came from.

"Natsume! You need to stop leaving me in the dark, what is going on here?!" Gracy asked.

"We need to find Luffy and Edan, we're going after them."

"And what about the mission?!"

"Screw the mission, our family is more important Gracy!" Natsume yelled.

Gracy sighed loudly and scratched the back of her head, "Edan isn't going to like this very much, I can always blame you though."

Natsume ignored her partner as she started sniffing out her boyfriend, going back to the place they once were. His scent mixed in with Edan's and they two of them headed outside of town. The man's scent was faint, it was there though, and soon all three scents mixed in together as they went off the trail and led towards...

"What's that mountain doing there Gracy?" Natsume asked.

"Mountain? Oh, that... it was always there Natusme, didn't you notice?" Gracy asked.

"I don't... remember... or... what's it called?"

"I don't know, Mount something. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but Luffy and Edan are heading over there so we need to hurry and cut them off."

"Let's hurry then."

Natsume nodded her head and pit her bottom lip. She needed to do this, it had to be done. She didn't want to lose Luffy, she couldn't lose him. Natsume loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17:** **This is the ending people, if you don't like it well too bad because it is over. When I came up with this idea I imagined the beginning and the ending, but never the middle. I thought I was going to write about everyone, which is why I gave you the list of names in the beginning chapters, but became much too busy. I was not ready to release this story, but felt pressure when people kept asking for a NaLu from me.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hey everyone, I'm seeing a light up ahead! Let's hurry!"_

"_Wait up Lucy-"_

"_Don't tell me to wait Erza, I'm tired, exhausted, and just about ready to quit this mission. I want to get... whoa."_

"_Huh? What is it Lucy?"_

"_I think I just found the artifact we were looking for, it's really high up though Gray."_

"_What do you mean by high- oh."_

"_There's practically another mountain inside of this mountain!"_

"_I wouldn't go that far, that is pretty high though."_

"_No problems, Happy let's go get it!"_

"_Aye, sir!"_

"_Hold on a second, isn't that a bad idea? No treasure is just there for the taking."_

"_You have a point there Gray, I've read more than one mystery novels where this doesn't end up well. Natsu!"_

"_But guys! It's right there!"_

"_Lucy and Gray are right Natsu, we should come up with a plan first just in case it's a trap."_

"_Maybe we can try knocking it down first? See what happens then?"_

"_I could make an ice hand and grab it while we wait in the tunnels to see if the room collapses."_

"_Maybe I could slice the mountain as well, that's a though. What do you think Natsu?... Natsu?"_

"_No! Wait a minute Natsu, what are you doing?! Come back!_

"_It looks so strange Lucy, I want a closer look."_

"_Natsu, we don't know what that does! Let alone what it is!"_

"_It's like right here though."_

"_God you're such an idiot, listen to what we're saying! Stay away from it!"_

"_Come on guys, you're overreacting. It looks harmless, all I want is to touch it."_

"_Natsu! NO!"_

* * *

"Luffy, hold on. How are you maneuvering so easily through this cave?" Edan asked following after him.

"I don't know, but I know this is the way. Come on." Luffy said walking even faster.

"If we hurry through everything Luffy we may miss something, a clue or even a different route that's hidden." Edan said.

"There's going to be a split in the cave soon, both ways lead to where we need to go."

Edan pressed his lips together and followed after Luffy, blinking in surprise when he saw the split. It was strange, but Edan started feeling anxious as he followed Luffy down the hall. His heart started racing in his ears, and Luffy started feeling it too. The further they walked in the cave, the weirder the two of them started feeling.

"Luffy, what's going on?" Edan asked, clutching his head.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Lucy gritted his teeth as they finally made it out of the tunnel.

There was an empty room, a large stone shaped like a tower in the middle of it spreading all the way to the top of the ceiling. Luffy looked up and followed it, expecting to see something else, but instead locked eyes with the trouble maker of all of this.

"Edan, he's here! Oye! What the hell is going on with us?!" Luffy yelled out.

"Why couldn't you stay clueless? Whatever though, doesn't matter, I'm over it now. I've accepted that I'm going to have to start all over again; hopefully this time you'll stay clueless though."

"What the hell is he talking about? What the hell are you talking about?! You better start making sense and stop making my friend here sound crazy!" Edan yelled out equipping a sword.

"Yeah, I think, like we're actually going to give you the chance to change us all again!" Lucy said holding out her key.

"You won't have a choice as soon as you touch this," the hooded man said pulling out the artifact and dangling it in front of them.

"Luffy, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but don't touch it. I remember that thing, but that's where my memories start to get hazy." Luffy glared.

"I'm not one for fights, by that I mean I don't like to get my hands dirty. It's a good thing I don't have to though."

"Ha! So what? Are you going to just sit there and wait for us to kick your butt?!" Luffy chuckled.

"No, I'm going to let the girls handle it."

"Girls?" Edan blinked.

Out from behind the tower the hooded man was sitting out, two friends came out and started walking over. Luffy's eyes widened while Edan narrowed hers, the two of them confused as hell.

"What's going on? Gracy? Natsume?!" Edan asked.

"I don't know Edan, he's saying that Julius is going to hate me if I let you hurt him and, and-" Gracy started shaking his head.

"Natsume? What the hell are you doing protecting him?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry Luffy, let's leave him alone though. He doesn't mean any harm."

"He changed our lives!"

"For the better though!" Natsume screamed right back.

Luffy watched with wide eyes as Natsume lit her fists on fire, holding them out to her boyfriend.

"I can't, I don't-"

"Natsume... I'm not going to fight you." Luffy said dropping his key.

Natsume sighed out, "that's a relief, I didn't want to hurt your either Luffy."

"What is happening though? Why are you helping the enemy?"

"He showed me the truth Luffy, the other world, and what you're fighting so desperately to regain is my worse nightmare! We're enemies in the other world Luffy, we hate each other, and here... here you love me." Natsume smiled lightly.

Edan took off soaring into the skies, sword in hand as she flew towards the enemy. Natsume looked up and got ready to counter, but Luffy tackled him into the ground and screamed out.

"GO EDAN!"

"GRACY! DO SOMETHING!" Natsume screamed.

"He's Edan though, they're not our enemies Natsume." Gracy frowned.

"You're going to pay for tricking my friends!" Edan yelled slicing her sword.

The hooded man jumped back and Edan ended up slicing the tower in half, it falling apart. He went after chasing the man around the room, swords soaring left and right around him as he tried to hit him. Natsume growled and struggled to get up, she didn't want to hurt Luffy though.

"Why are you doing this Natsume?! Why?!" Luffy yelled.

"I just told you why! If we return back you're going to forget! Forget me! Forget our love! Forget everything, and I don't want that Luffy! I love you too much to-"

Luffy leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing Natsume with as much passion and love as he could. Natsume's eyes widened, tears falling out the corner of them as she kissed him back.

"You're an idiot, you know that right? Always causing me trouble," Luffy chuckled wiping her hair away from her face.

"I can't have you forgetting Luffy, I love you."

"And you don't believe our love is strong enough?" Luffy asked.

"That's not it, I saw our other life! You hated me, we always fought, you were always angry and screaming and yelling and-"

"That man is tricking you Natsume, he's only showing you the bad things. You should know that there are good times between us too though, we're best friends after all."

"But Luffy-"

"I'll always love you Natsume, always. We're always going to be together, no matter what, so why are you trusting some crazy guy's word over mine? No matter who we are Natsume, no matter what world we live in or even if we don't remember each other, I'll always end up coming back to you."

Natsume bit her bottom lip, her heart fluttering at the sound of his voice.

"So believe in me, not him. Believe that when everything is back to normal, the first thing I'm going to do is hold you in my arms and kiss you senselessly. You need to believe in me Natsume."

"Why can't we just stay like this though? If you love me as much as you say you do, why can't we live like this?"

Luffy chuckled and smirk, "that would mean the bad guy wins then, and Fairy Tail doesn't lose to anyone."

"STOP RUNNING DAMMIT!" Edan roared.

"Natsume! Gracy! What the hell are you doing?! If you want to stay with your loved ones then you need to help me gain time!" The hooded man said.

"You can let me go Luffy." Natsume whispered.

Luffy blinked and slowly got off of her, helping her up. Natsume dusted herself off before turning to Gracy, a small smile on his face.

"Bad guys never tell the truth anyways." She told her.

Gracy chuckled, "I can't believe I actually listened to a bad guy, let alone you. Why don't we make things right?"

"You read my mind!" Natsume grinned firing up.

"Team Natsume! Let's get him!" Luffy cheered holding her key out.

The bad guy didn't know what hit him when Team Natsume was in full throttle, ending up in his demise and their victory as the artifact laid on the ground by itself. The four partners all surrounded it, giving it peculiar looks.

"Maybe we should take it back home, have Levin or someone check it out." Edan said.

"No, break it. I'm pretty sure that's going to do the trick." Luffy said.

"Luffy-"

"Trust me Natsume, me and you, forever." Natsume said.

"I'll take care of it then." Gracy said getting into position.

"I love you Luffy." Natsume sniffed, afraid this being the last time she's going to see him.

Luffy chuckled as he pulled her close to her chest.

"Ice Make!"

"I love you too idiot."

"HAMMER!"

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly started fluttering open, taking the sight around her in. She was lying down on the ground, the trees of the forest around her looking sideways. She moaned lightly and leaned up, everything looking the right way now.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" She mumbled to herself.

"I don't know, but mine is killing me as well." Gray grumbled coming back.

"Aye, sir." Happy moaned.

"What the heck? Did we all just pass out in the middle of a forest? Where are we even?" Lucy asked finding two of her friends still knocked out.

"I don't know, we should hurry up and get out of here though. Who knows how long we've been passed out." Gray said getting up.

He proceeded to kick Natsu awake while Lucy walked over to Erza and gently started shaking her.

"WHAT THE HELL?! FULLBUSTER!"

"Why is there yelling?" Erza mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Erza, Erza come on, we have to return home." Lucy said.

Erza opened her eyes and glared, rubbing her head as she started getting up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"That's what we're all wondering, but I can't remember." Lucy said.

"Me either." Gray said.

"Nope." Happy said.

All eyes turned to Natsu, who was still glaring at Gray for kicking him awake.

"Natsu? Do you remember why we're in the middle of a forest right now?" Lucy asked.

"What?! No, I don't actually. Our scent is all around here though, maybe we were hunting? Or doing a mission or something?"

"I can't remember going on a mission though, I don't even remember leaving bed this morning." Erza frowned.

"Maybe someone at the guild will know what is happening, or remember what's going on." Gray said.

"Good idea, come on guys. Let's head back home."

One by one, they all started walking through the forest. Natsu glared at the back of Gray's head, ready to throw a fireball at the back of his stupid ice cube for brains head, but a hand suddenly grabbed his. Natsu blinked and looked over to see Lucy next to him, Lucy just as surprised as she found herself squeezing tighter.

"Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy looked up and blinked, seeing a cute looking Natsu with long hair for a second. That image quickly left though leaving her Natsu, the one she's known all along, and she blinked, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"I... do you mind?" She asked.

Natsu blinked, a smile appearing on his face though he didn't make it appear.

"I don't."

Lucy blushed and nodded a little bit, turning forward and taking a step forward. Natsu followed right after her, standing up straight as she gently leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know what's weird? I have a really strong urge to see Juvia right now."


End file.
